


The Darkness Within

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Violence, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Darkness Within by MistressMalfoy - originally posted on Granger EnchantedCast out due to a secret that she fears would destroy her life, she turns to the wizard that claims to know her best, that accepts her without prejudice and helps her accept the new life she was turned to.Thanks to Lepusia for the gorgeous banner!





	1. Living With The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my many new fics in production *grins* I hope you like this one it’s a little dark and a little OOC but enjoy it anyway :D This probably won’t be more than about fifty thousand words but I hope you like it :D

 

“Stop wriggling.” He murmured in her ear, his large roughened hand splayed across her stomach as he held her possessively.

“Why do you make me stay here?” Her voice sounded small, even to her ears, she had thought after three years she would be used to him by now, used to the way he touched her and the demands he placed on her mind and body.

“Where else would you go, cub?” He chuckled against her neck, his lips and tongue caressing her neck gently.

“I could make it on my own.” Another chuckle, deep and resonating, sending shivers down her spine.

“Like you tried before? The call of my pack is too hard for you to bear, you crave me, cub, whether or not you’re willing to admit it.”

“I can’t live like this.” She whispered and gasped when his teeth grazed along the juncture in her neck.

“I have been patient with you for many years, Hermione. Given you a house, clothing to wear, wizard luxuries. No one else has these liberties; you should be grateful I do not throw you to my pack and allow you to be used like a whore.”

“You would throw me away like I was nothing to you?”

His tongue, hot and searing on her skin, drew a wet path up her neck to her ear; his wickedly sharp teeth drew her lobe into his mouth and nibbled it gently. “You are my mate, Hermione, you have a higher standing in my pack than everyone combined. Test my patience any further and you will find out why I am so feared.”

She shuddered with a mixture of arousal and dread as his hand moved to the juncture between her thighs, his teeth now latched onto her neck and slowly breaking through the skin, his thigh muscular and hairy slung over her own, trapping her under his large hard body.

“I’m not scared of you.” She hissed, a soft moan falling from her lips despite her best efforts to stop it, as his fingers entered her roughly.

“I can make you scared of me,” He said softly, inserting another finger and thrusting into her quickly. She bucked against his hand, fingers digging into his thigh as his leg spread hers expertly.

“You’ll never let me go will you?” She panted and allowed him to push her up onto her knees, his large hand spreading her arse and his tongue laving her back.

“I told you if you asked for my help there would be certain…consequences. You agreed and now you’re mine, how much clearer can I make that for you?” With a strangled moan, he thrust into her almost brutally, his large cock stretching her and an animalistic whine falling from his lips. Few had the privilege to see the frightening Fenrir Greyback so vulnerable and open; she was one of those precious few.

He was a sight to behold when he was lost in his primal instincts and Hermione would have been a fool not to be attracted to him on some level. He wasn’t your classically handsome wizard, certainly wouldn’t turn many heads should he be walking through Diagon alley, but to her he was beautiful, and how she hated him for it.

His hair was brown with natural blond highlights strewn through the matted mess, they bordered on dreadlocks but weren’t dirty, partly because he was a very clean man despite living in the wilderness and Hermione hated the way he smelt when he hadn’t washed. He indulged her frequently with small things like that; it was such a contrast to the image he had built up in the Wizarding world as a cannibalistic rapist.

His body never failed to arouse her, even when the moon wasn’t approaching she still felt drawn to him, his large muscular thighs, tight buttocks, long tanned and toned arms and a chest that always had her on edge. It was covered in dark brown hair, as were his legs and arms but it didn’t repulse her, giving him that hard animalistic edge that she knew he loved so much.

He had a wolfish face, always smirking or glaring dangerously; teeth bared, clean yet pointed and sharp. His eyes the deepest forest green, full of anger and fury, lust and desire when he stared at her. She loved his hands the most and hated herself for it, hated that he could turn her on with a simple touch, drive her over the edge in ways she’d never been touched before.

Fenrir Greyback had taken her virginity in the most brutal way possible the first night she had come to him, he had bitten her several times, and pounded into her for hours. It was the night before the full moon and his stamina was purely primal, by the end; she was bordering on unconscious but didn’t miss his whispered words in her ears…licking her sweetly and telling her she belonged to him.

Now it was no different, his possession of her was complete; she was his mate and would never be free. His cock felt delicious pounding into her; his fingers tangled into her hair, holding her back and kissing up her neck slowly.

“You like it don’t you, cub? You fight me; fight your gift, yet you love submitting to me. Love the feel of my cock inside you, turning you inside out, touching you.”

“No I don’t!” She cried, fingers digging into the dirt as he thrust into her hard, his hand gripping her hip as tightly as the one in her hair.

“Liar…” He growled and pulled her back, baring her neck to his eager mouth, lips latching instantly to the tender flesh and marking her again as his. “One day you’ll stop fighting me.” His deep, desperate pants in her ear, coupled with the fact the entire pack was watching their union was too much to bear, she gave a low strangled moan and come hard, pulsing and contracting around his cock.

Fenrir howled, throwing his head back and almost tearing her hair from the roots, his hot seed shooting into her pussy, his teeth once more finding her neck and biting hard, showing her who she belonged to. “Mine…” He murmured, his hand leaving her hip and caressing her breast almost tenderly.

They collapsed together in a tangle of limbs, his crushing weight on her back as he breathed deeply, and unconscious in his sated bliss. Hermione felt herself sink into oblivion, her mind drifting away with sleep as she thought back over the four years since her attack; tears clogged her vision at the memories.


	2. Memories. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to aThank you so much to all my beautiful reviewers :D This is one of two memory chapters where we visit the past and find out what happened to Hermione :Dll my beautiful reviewers :D This is one of two memory chapters where we visit the past and find out what happened to Hermione :D

Four years earlier…

A standard reconnaissance mission had her paired with Hestia Jones. Both witches not really concerned as they were merely scouting a rumoured location of Death Eater activity and expected back in a few hours. The ambush came as a complete surprise. Death Eaters surrounded them on every side, hoods drawn and masks firmly in place as they circled to two young witches.

Hermione was confident in her abilities and was sure Hestia was also, but not even with their combined magical power and array of knowledge, could they hope to best the dark wizards.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Potter’s Mudblood.” She felt her blood chill at the sound of the cold, arrogant drawl, knowing instantly that Lucius Malfoy was leading the attack.

“All this just for us?” Hermione smirked, despite her desperate fear and gestured to the snarling Death Eaters. “I feel so special.”

He chuckled deeply and moved towards her, the only distinguishing feature was the long silver snakehead cane that he swung in his arm. “My dear, we are going to kill you and your little friend.” His grey eyes flicked to Hestia who had her wand aimed shakily. “Did you think you were important enough to be spared, perhaps used as a whore? Trust me when I say we are never that desperate for carnal relations.”

Hermione glared angrily up and Lucius Malfoy and took a step back, Hestia’s hand instantly grabbing her arm as the full extent of their situation sunk in.

“Let Hestia go and I shall let you do whatever you choose to me.”

He chuckled again, full of amusement as he slowly removed his hood and then his mask, while throwing them casually to the ground. Now she was frightened, she knew Lucius

Malfoy meant business if he didn’t care who saw him, he wasn’t planning on leaving any survivors.

“Such noble sentiment from a filthy Gryffindor.” He drawled, long pale fingers reaching out to touch her cheek, shaking slightly when a low, angry growl filled the small clearing.

Hermione felt a chill go down her spine, as another Death Eater moved to stand next to Lucius. He was taller and much broader than the arrogant Pureblood but his magic seemed off somehow, definitely dark and powerful.

“You are not to touch her, Lucius.” His voice was deep and slightly gravely as if he spoke very little. Hestia whimpered in fright beside her, the grip on her arm tightening painfully as Lucius turned his attention back to the two witches.

“I would not expend my energy on the Mudblood.” He hissed and pulled his wand from the cane, aiming it quickly at Hestia he smirked, a dangerous glint in his cold eyes. “Avada Kedavra.”

“NO!” Hermione screamed, clutching Hestia’s arm as she fell limp at her side, not even a sound uttering from her lips as she lost her precious life.

Without waiting for the Death Eater’s permission, he turned to Hermione, who now had tears streaming down her face as she stared down the end of the wizards wand. “On your knees, Mudblood.”

“Go to hell!” She responded, teeth gritted and no longer caring what he did to her, knowing she was about to die anyway.

“Get on your knees!” He snarled, a whispered spell leaving his wand. She felt her knees bend on their own and she fell to the ground with a thud. “Good girl.” His voice was now soft and he spoke almost tenderly and she briefly wondered if Lucius Malfoy suffered from split personalities, before the new Death Eater sunk to his knees in front of her, cloak and mask torn from his body, revealing a bloodied chin and lips, a muscled stained chest and two very scary looking forest green eyes.

It was Hermione’s turn to whimper as his large hands ran down her face, and gripped her neck. His head tilted to the side as he regarded her, thumbs pressing against her windpipe to the point where she could barely suck in a breath.

“Leave us. Lucius, I wish to be alone with my prize.” He bared his teeth and she whimpered again. She saw Lucius nod in her peripheral vision and sheath his wand, and for the first time in her life wished for him to stay.

“Have fun, Mudblood,” He drawled as the Death eaters began to apparate away. “Enjoy her, Fenrir.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as her eyes locked onto the wizard she now knew as Fenrir Greyback, the most feared werewolf in their world. He was looking at her with what only could be described as pure animalistic lust. The last thought going through her mind as he lunged at her was that tonight was the full moon and Harry would never find her body.

It took a moment for her mind to catch up with her body, the warm sunlight streaming down through the woodland canopy and the sound of small animals foraging through the woods. Her eyes opened slowly and she felt the slim cool wood of her wand lying limply in her aching hand. She tried to sit but was forced back by an incredible pain in her head, looking down she almost screeched at the sight before her.

You couldn’t see her skin for blood, even her feet were caked with the dry fluids, her hair was matted to the side of her face and she was completely naked, sitting in an unfamiliar wooded area, with no one in sight.

She crawled slowly to her knees, ignoring the agonising pain in her body as she struggled to stand, picking up a small rock as her legs shook. She muttered a transfiguration spell, visualising a coat to cover her naked body. Summoning all the power she could muster she flicked her wand, apparating away to headquarters and praying she landed somewhere safe.

The first thing she saw was the entryway carpet, long and green, worn and slightly dirty, then the kitchen door being flung open and Harry Potter racing out. “Oh, gods! Mione!” He cried, dropping to the floor and gasping in horror as her transfigured coat crumbled away, revealing her naked, blood covered shivering body. “Thought you were dead, gods, love are you hurt?”

“H-Harry…” She rasped out, clutching at his shirt as he hooked his arm under her legs and lifted her off the ground. He took several long strides towards the stairs, and then made his way quickly to the infirmary. “No…my room… please, Harry?”

“We need to heal you.” He said softly, the indecision obvious in his face as he stood outside the infirmary door.

“I have potions in my room, please, Harry I can’t face anyone.”

She felt like a former shell of herself, a walking talking zombie yet no one seemed to notice. It had been three weeks since she had returned; an evasive explanation on what had happened seemed to satisfy everyone. She had told the Order they had been attacked by Lucius Malfoy, at least thirty death eaters, Lucius had killed Hestia then knocked her out, and then she woke in the forest four days later naked and bleeding, exactly how Harry found her when she had apparated home. It was a poor excuse and she felt guilty every time anyone looked at her in sympathy, knowing the true secret she was hiding was far worse than anything they could even imagine.

Hermione has been eagerly awaiting Remus’s return, knowing that if anyone could help her it would be him. She had been sorely disappointed, Remus barely sparing her a glance when he had returned from his latest mission, he had been sequestered in a room with Tonks for almost five days, only surfacing to eat and drink before being dragged back in again, much to the Order member’s amusement.

Hermione was not amused, in fact she was damn near frantic with fear. An incident the second day she returned had almost confirmed her fears, a silver tea service, burned through her hand and made her ill for hours. Trusting her instincts, she scoured the Black library and found a spell that would show toxins in the blood and used it on herself. Her heart stopped as the lycan gene flashed green in her DNA, infecting her body and turning her into a monster each month. And then there was the mark on her skin that she found a week after her return, located between her shoulder blades was a bright purple marking, from what she could see it resembled a swirl, tight and round and she had no idea what it represented.

Now here she was in the Order meeting, fingernails almost bitten down to the quick, hair a mess, dark circles under her eyes and a completely oblivious Order of the Phoenix. She had heard the whispers, how they all said she was traumatised by her ordeal and how she wasn’t coping, and it was true, she wasn’t coping at all. She could vaguely hear the meeting coming to and end when she felt someone staring, glancing up slowly she was pinned by a pair of piercing blue eyes that seemed to see straight through to her soul.

She felt everyone staring as she stood slowly and walked from the room in what felt like a trance, moving towards the darkened back of the house, not needing lights as her eyes were able to see everything. His scent invaded her nostrils as she felt him behind her, warm and radiating energy as he followed her into the room, the door sliding shut as the darkness consumed the small space.

“Need something?” She asked, managing to keep her voice steady even though her body was crying out in distress.

“I can smell him on you, Hermione.” She heard him inhale deeply and felt his breath on her neck as he exhaled, he was close enough to touch but both remained apart, barely inches.

“Whom would you be referring to, Bill?” She asked, squeaking loudly when his large hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her roughly, pressing her into the wall and melding his body against her.

“I’m referring to the lies you’ve been telling the Order, the lies you’ve convinced yourself of.”

His breath was hot on her cheeks, his hands leaving a searing trail along her hips as he pushed her shirt up slowly. “Dirty lies, witch. He leaves his scent on you, his darkness tainting your soul, the touch of his fingers on your skin, like a caress of the wind.”

She whimpered then, not from pain but from a desperate aroused need, deep within her. “His eyes are all I remember about the attack.” She whispered, reaching up to touch Bill’s face in the darkness. “He had blood on his chin, said I was his prize. Malfoy was there, that wasn’t a lie and I don’t remember being injured.”

Bill moaned softly as his hands ran under her top, feeling his way along her fresh scars with his fingertips. “How many times did he bite you?” He murmured in her ear, nose nuzzling into her hair as his hands wound their way around to her back.

“Seven,” She whispered. “He bit me seven times, cut my skin, tore me to shreds.”

“He was in his lycan form?” Bill asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“It was the full moon the night of our mission.”

“Merlin…” He breathed, hands moving along her sides, ghosting over the swell of her breast. “Remus…”

Hermione cut him off with a quick bite to his chin, his hands tightened on her shoulders as a spike of pain shot through him. “Remus is too busy fucking to care about my problems. I was so scared he would be able to smell me but you’re the only one Bill, no one else knows.”

“Not even Harry or Ron?”

She shook her head furiously. “Neither needs this burden Bill. Harry has enough to worry about and Ron would never be able to cope.”

“So you intend to cope on your own?” He growled, resuming his wandering with his hands, pushing her top up over her breasts and baring her scars to his hungry gaze.

“I intend to cope however I can.” She whispered, arching up as his mouth descended on her breast, licking her scars and swirling around her nipple slowly. “What are you doing?” She asked in confusion, emotions warring as he treated her so tenderly.

“He infects us with his curse, it’s like a worm under your skin, wriggling and driving you insane until you finally give in and go to him. I cannot do this with Remus and I have no desire to seek out another of his victims. I need to feel, Hermione, feel someone that isn’t frightened of me that knows what I go through.”

“And that person is…ohhhh…me?” She bit her lip as his mouth engulfed her nipple, sucking the hardened peak into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth.

“Show me it.” He growled in her ear, ignoring her question and running his tongue along her neck. “Show me the mark he left on your skin.”

“The bite marks?” She asked in confusion as his lips moved across her jaw slowly until he was a hairs breath away from her lips. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

Without answering he pressed their lips together, low rumbling purrs against her mouth as his tongue snaked inside, gripping the back of her neck so she couldn’t move. Despite her despair and fear, she needed to feel something, anything to make her feel human again. It was with that thought she kissed him back hard, running her fingers through his shoulder length red hair and devouring his mouth with a desperate heated passion.

Her shirt tore, his hands greedily devouring her skin inch by inch with his large hands and without warning spun her around, pressing her face into the cold stone and licking the length of her back. “It’s beautiful, a different colour to Remus’s.” He murmured in her ear, his fingers tracing the strange marking on her back.

“I don’t understand what it means,” She said softly, lowering her head in shame as her scars were bared to him.

“You are embarrassed?” He asked gently, while his hands traced her marking. “He marks you according to rank but no one knows which colour designates which rank.”

“I have these urges, I feel like hurting someone, anyone. I have an itch that I can’t reach in my soul, tearing me apart. I need him, Bill, and I don’t think I’m strong enough to refuse his call.”

“You are a strong witch,” His lips caressed her ear as he slowly turned her once more so she was facing him, bare chests pressed against on another. “He knew this when he marked you, that you would fight him. He likes a fighter, that’s why he chose Remus and myself. You know he only bit Remus after his father insulted the Greyback family, to think Remus could have been a normal wizard had it not been for his father.”

“I don’t want to talk about Remus…” She said and that was the last they ever did.

r his father.” “I don’t want to talk about Remus…” She said and that was the last they ever did.


	3. Memories Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D this chapter is half past and half present day :D

He was taunting her with his letters, short missives containing precious ingredients for her potion, weekly, sometimes daily owls, reminding her of what and who she was. Still no one noticed a thing; they all went about their daily lives as if nothing was happening.

The final straw had been when Ron had told her that morning she looked a fright, coupled with another owl, this time informing her that the Aconitum would only be made available to her if she picked it up herself. He was upping the ante, trying to entice her to his side, to be with him and betray everyone. She refused, but met with his second in command anyway.

Their first meeting was brief but memorable; the alley he had chosen was dark and deeply shadowed as she stepped in slowly. She was very aware of the danger she was facing by even meeting with the wolf she was putting everything she held dear at risk. Her senses seemed to intensify, amplifying the foul smelling draft and the sound of dripping water seemed to vibrate in her ears, and she could even feel the cold stone through her shoes. She felt him before she heard him, a low growl and a change in the air alerting her to the fact that she wasn’t alone.

He was shrouded in a long black hood, covering his entire face; the only thing visible was a few long black curls that fell from the bottom of the hood. His hand came out from his cloak slowly, holding her 

precious Aconitum, the final remaining ingredient in the Wolfsbane and the rarest flower in their world.

“I won’t join him.” She said barely above a whisper, hating the way her voice trembled under his intense gaze.

His chuckle startled her even more than his deep, aristocratic voice as he moved forward, his fingertips tracing the outline of her jaw while pushing his hood away with the other. It was his handsome face that first shocked her, coupled with the sly smile playing on his lips as he stared down at her. She shivered as a wave of familiarity washed over her, not being able to place the strange feeling she kept her eyes locked on his.

“He never expected you to,” He spoke so eloquently, unlike someone she would expect to have spent a great deal of time with the world’s most feared werewolf. “Not yet anyway.”

“Why is he doing this for me?” She asked, finally regaining her composure as his eye glinted wickedly.

“Fenrir looks after his cubs,” His fingers ran along her cheek slowly, across her brow then into her hair. “Where do you think your Lupin gets it from?”

“I never really thought much about it.” She said softly and sighed. “I’m scared.”

“Of course you are.” He smirked again, showing his full mouth of pearly white teeth. “Your first time is a frightening experience, but I am sure friends will be with you.”

She tore her face from his hand, and put the flower deep in her robes. “Will you meet me again next 

month?” She asked, ignoring his statement about Harry and Ron, much to his obvious interest.

“I will be here.”

True to her fears, the first transformation had been brutal, tearing apart her body and breaking her bones. Bill had stayed with her, forced open her mouth when she almost swallowed her tongue after vomiting, the sheer force of the pain staying with her for days afterwards. She had never been more grateful for Bill presence in her life, still forbidding him from telling anyone about her plight. It would be a decision that would haunt her forever.

“You look like you coped?”

She nodded and held out her hand for the plant, desperate to run from the monster in her head.

“Tell Fenrir…” She swallowed and stood in at the edge of the alley, hand gripping the stone tightly. “Tell him I said thank you.”

It was eight months later before anyone started to suspect Hermione was hiding something, a long jagged scar on her neck was the talk of the entire Order. She was being withdrawn and evasive, not taking part in any group discussions and hiding herself away.

Harry and Ron were worried, but she kept insisting that everything was fine and she just had a lot on her plate. Being typical boys, they didn’t notice her lie or were too preoccupied with the war to notice the sad

ness and despair in her eyes. One person did, and she was determined to find out what was going on.

Ginny had always watched the young Muggleborn shrewdly, silently blaming her for the lack of momentum in her relationship with Harry. She noticed the changes the most out of everyone, how Hermione would slip off one night a month and that she was always locked away in the potions room.

She had decided to follow Hermione one night, waiting in the shadows as the young witch stole down the deserted Diagon Alley and stopped at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Ginny smothered a screech as a hand darted out and pulled Hermione into the alley, she could barely make out the outline of two people that appeared to be locked in an intimate embrace. That was all the information she needed and decided that next month she would follow her again.

“She has followed you three months in a row now.” He whispered, holding her close as several unsavoury characters slunk past in the alley.

“I know. What should I do?”

“He still wants you.”

Hermione pulled away, shaking her head. “I told you I would never join him.” Her voice came out in a low angry hiss, causing the wizard to chuckle deeply.

“The day will come, Hermione…” He let the sentence hang and she knew exactly what he was saying. It would only be a matter of time before she gave in to the need that was festering inside her and when her friends would find out her secret.

 

“Something’s going on, Harry!” Ginny pleaded with him after presenting her evidence of Hermione’s betrayal.

“I don’t believe Hermione would betray us.” Harry denied vehemently. “She loves us, Ginny.”

“Why can’t you see what’s right in front of your eyes, Harry? She is lying to you, lying to all of us. She’s no better than Peter Pettigrew.” She cried, mouth dropping open as a shadow filled the doorway.

“Whom are you talking about?” Hermione asked softly, a shaky smile on her face as she took in the scene before her.

“N-no one, Hermione,” Harry smiled and with two strides was holding her hands, staring deeply into her troubled eyes. “If something was bothering you, or someone was hurting you, would you tell me?”

She swallowed thickly and nodded. “S-sure, Harry.”

She had been infected for over a year when things finally come to a head. She knew people were staring to mistrust her, sidelong glances and secret meetings where she wasn’t invited happened more often than not. She wished for the strength to tell them what was happening, it didn’t help that Remus still hadn’t a clue or that Bill had been sent back to Egypt to gather support from the Middle Eastern wizards so she was truly alone.

It was the first night that everyone had been home from the Order so many noticed her slipping on her coat and stealing out into the cold harsh night. Several nods and four Order members rose to follow her, disillusioning themselves and placing a tracking charm on her back before apparating after her.

“I can’t cope,” She whimpered and flung her arms around his neck, his normal amused demeanour changing to concern within a blink of an eye. “I don’t want to do this anymore, why did he do this to me?”

“We all ask that at least once in our lives. Fenrir is complicated, believing everyone should be a lycan and having no qualms in infecting as many as possible.”

“I’ve been researching the marks,” He stiffened and released her immediately, stepping back in the shadows and pulling up his hood.

“Then you will know we never speak of it, the pack knows the pecking order, Hermione.”

“And where am I in the pecking order?” She spat.

The smirk returned and he pulled her into his arms. “And you’ll never find out as long as you insist on being with these filthy blood traitors.”

 

She made her way home quickly; mindful of the ever present prodding in the back of her mind that something wasn’t right. It sent shivers down her spine and she hoped it was just the darkness and shadows of the night; her hope was short lived, when arriving back at Order Headquarters she felt two strong, callused hands wrap around her arms and yank her inside. She yelped in pain as she was shoved into the interrogation room, thrown into a wooden chair with magical bonds instantly tying around her hands and ankles.

“Wh-What’s going on?” She cried out, shying away from the angry glare Kingsley was sending her as several cloaked figures emerged from the shadows, slowly removing their hoods and standing around her. “I-Is this some kind of joke?” She stammered, staring up into the hard blue eyes that belonged to her normally kindly Headmaster.

“Hermione Granger, you stand accused of treason, selling the Order of the Phoenix’s secrets to the enemy, how plead you?”

“What this is insane, I’ve never betrayed anyone!” She looked pleadingly at Harry whose green eyes pierced through her soul. “Harry, I would never do this, please tell me this is a joke please!” Tears sprung in her eyes as Snape stepped forward holding a vial containing clear liquid and she knew her secret was about to be exposed. Most potions were rendered useless by the Lycan gene and Veritaserum was one of them. She felt her entire world falling apart as he loomed over her, vial clasped tightly in his long pale fingers.

“Open your mouth, Granger and this will go along much easier.”

She clamped her lips together and shook her head. Snape sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, whispering a spell that forced her mouth open and placing three drops of her tongue.

Snape nodded to Dumbledore who stepped forward, his eyes firmly locked on Hermione’s tear filled brown ones. “Have you willingly supplied secrets to the enemy Miss Granger?”

“NO! Of course not, I would never…” She swallowed thickly, tears coursing down her cheeks as a sob worked its way up her throat.

Albus narrowed his eyes and looked over to Severus who stepped forward again, gripping Hermione’s chin he tilted her head and stared unblinkingly into her eyes. “She has taken counter measures,” He hissed. “She is not affected by the potion.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Hermione screeched, finally losing her composure and desperately trying to lash out at the acerbic Potion’s Master. “I am not a traitor that is ridiculous!”

“Then explain why Veritaserum is not working on you Granger?”

“I don’t know.” She sobbed, gasping as Snape gripped her chin tighter.

“Liar!” He hissed, turning to Albus who nodded and aimed his wand at Hermione.

“Wh-why are you doing this?”

“We do not stand for traitors, Granger,” Snape snarled, also aiming his wand at Hermione, she could see the beginnings of a memory charm on his lips and just as he was about to speak Harry stepped forward and placed his hand over his former Professor’s wand.

“Stop, this little experiment of yours has revealed nothing except she is immune to the truth potion.” Harry spoke seriously, his green eyes never leaving Hermione as he stared down at her. “Hermione, tell us who you have been meeting in Knockturn Alley?”

“I don’t know,” She replied truthfully, seeing the doubt in his eyes towards her loyalties.

“Why were you meeting him?”

“It was personal.”

Harry let out a puff of air. “Why do you receive so many owls?”

“They are from my parents.” She replied.

“Do not lie, Miss Granger, your parents are in France and cannot be contacted.” Dumbledore said softly.

“Hermione, why do you disappear all the time and come back injured?”

She bit her lip and sighed, fresh tears streaming down her pale face. “I can’t tell you.”

Harry sighed too, his eyes filled with disappointment. “I was afraid of that.” He whispered and stepped back into the shadows.

“Harry?” Hermione was frantic now, and even more so when Kingsley stepped back into the room, holding two shrunken chests with H.G emblazoned on the sides.

“You have been found guilty of treason against the Order of the Phoenix.” Dumbledore intoned, causing Hermione to quake in fear.

“This is wrong,” She sobbed. “Please don’t do this to me, Harry, please?”

Harry looked down at the floor sadly, tears dripping down his own cheeks in the wake of his best friend’s apparent betrayal.

“Ron?” She turned to her friend, pleading with her eyes.

“We should have known that you would do this, Granger,” He spat her name like it were a vicious disease. “Is this how you got so smart? Kneeling for Death Eaters?”

She let out a strangled gasp at his words, sobbing violently now as her bonds were released. “I-I have ne-never betrayed any of you, never told your secrets yet you won’t even trust me.”

“Time to leave, traitor.” Kingsley snarled, his hands once more coming around her arms and forcibly removing her from the room, the last thing she saw was Harry sobbing on Ginny’s shoulder and the angry blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

She stood outside for what felt like hours, allowing the cold winter night to wash over her as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place vanished behind her, forever vanished from her view. Her footsteps sounded hollow under her low-heeled shoes as she walked down the dark, empty street alone. It wasn’t so dark really, streetlights on either side gave her reasonable vision and thanks to her wolf genes she could practically see through the dark anyway, and the rain sprinkling down gave a nice effect, all of which she would ordinarily have enjoyed but not tonight. Well at least she still had her things. Hermione absently reached into her pocket to feel the two shrunken trunks, then slipped into the inside pocket to touch her fingers to the Aconitum, and froze. It wasn’t there, so she checked her other pockets, pulling out her trunks and praying the plant was still there. A sob tore through her throat as realisation crept through her body, she had lost her final salvation, and the last ingredient for her potion was gone.

“Looking for this?” She turned slowly, eyes widening when she saw the Aconitum plant, squashed almost beyond recognition, swinging from his fingers.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” She responded, breathing deeply to calm her hysteria and licking her wind-chapped lips as he moved towards her slowly.

“I find it strange that you would need a plant used only in the creation of Wolfsbane Potion, Miss Granger.”

“I like the smell.” She said softly, reaching out to touch the ruined plant, its petals crumbling under her tender touch.

“Do you believe I was born yesterday, Miss Granger? You lived with two of the best liars in Hogwarts history and that’s the best you can come up with?”

Hermione sighed, picking her trunks up off the ground and placing them back into her pockets. “It does smell quite bad doesn’t it, sort of like a Hippogriff’s bottom.”

His lip quirked and she assumed that would be as far as she would ever get to a smile from him. “They would not abandon you.”

“Yet it took them a year to realise something strange was going on, then sick the Order Dobermans on me.”

“Traitors can not be tolerated within the walls of the Order, surely you know that?”

“I know it more than anyone else, but I can never leave myself open like that again.”

“Whom were you meeting with?” He asked, wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her back as she went to walk away.

“I really don’t know, he supplies me with the Aconitum.”

“There is still time to make things right.”

“Why do you care, Snape?” She asked, uncaring that her voice sliced through the cold like a knife.

“I merely care for the welfare of the Order and its members.” He replied, releasing her hand and taking a step back.

“Then you should be happy that I am no longer a member,” She said softly then sighed. “I should be going; I have plans to make and a place to find for my transformation.”

“They will not care, look at Lupin!”

“Do not speak to me of Remus Lupin to me,” She spat, glaring at Snape angrily. He had the nerve to smirk at her in amusement and lean against the stone fence.

“Trouble with the Gryffindors?”

“I have to go; I trust this will stay between us, Snape?”

“You have my word,” He whispered and with that she was gone, into the cold night and onto her destiny.

It was like a beacon to her soul, the door to the Leaky Cauldron opening slowly, the cloaked wizard entering slowly and putting everyone on edge instantly. He moved sinuously towards her, face covered but somehow she knew who he was, but it brought her no comfort.

“Wine…” came his deep, husky voice, holding out his tanned hand as the bartender placed the glass on the bar. Two sickles were pushed back, the bartender nodding politely and moving away quickly, not wanting to raise the obviously dark wizards ire.

She stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye, noting how the liquid was drunk slowly from his full lips that she could now see as the light in the tavern invaded his hood. He didn’t look at her when he finally spoke, instead staring straight ahead and nursing his wine.

“You knew I would come for you, cub.” He murmured, taking a sip of his wine and tracing the lip of the glass with his finger. “I will never abandon you.”

She allowed her eyes to drift closed slowly, her breath stolen from her body as his hand caressed hers on the bar.

“I’ll never betray you, my sweet mate.” Although her eyes were closed she could feel his warmth and his breath on her cheek, she knew he was mere inches from her and it sent her pulse racing. “You are coming with me.” He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

“I am,” She whispered finally, opening her eyes and gasping at the fierce heated expression in his forest green eyes. “Why did you come for me?”

“You think I would task my inferiors with retrieving my mate?” He said deeply, hand brushing her curls from her face in an effort to see her better. “Still perfection…my prize.” He tilted her chin, his eyes boring into hers as his arms went around her shoulders, crushing her to his hot hard body.

“I’m not a prize,” She hissed, despite his closeness tearing her apart she still felt anger and resentment for being treated so poorly.

“In my eyes you will always be my prize, a reward for my suffering, a beautiful mate and mine.”

“Oi, you there!” Fenrir stiffened and whirled around, pushing Hermione behind him as several red robed Aurors stormed into the pub.

“You will remove yourself from my path.” Fenrir growled low in his throat, sending Hermione on edge and into a fit of panic, the only thing preventing her from hysteria was his gentle yet tight hold on her wrist.

“Fenrir Greyback,” The Auror spat. “You are wanted for crimes against the Ministry; we are here to arrest you.”

Fenrir chuckled, rumbling and deep in his chest, Hermione, still pinned to his back felt the vibrations and instinctively held onto his hand tightly, caressing his wrist with her thumb as he faced down four Aurors. “Arrest me? For what crimes?”

She felt something push into her hand and looked down; it was a Gobstone, shiny and brown. A tingle of magic went through her hand and she gasped, knowing instantly that it was a Portkey and he was sending her to safety.

“Fenrir, no!” She whispered, but it was too late, the Portkey activating and whirling her away in a blinding white light. 

 

He found her again, hours later curled in a ball, lying in the dark corner of the room he had Portkeyed her to. Fenrir had waited over a year for this moment, chosen her specifically for his needs and desires. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t a mere brute or cannibal in fact he was a well-educated and pureblood wizard before he had been bitten and still liked to partake in reading and intellectual discussions.

He remembered the first night he had laid eyes on the young witch, barely sixteen and running through the halls of Hogwarts as Death Eaters invaded her precious school. It had been the invasion of her scent in his nostrils, something pure and innocent coupled with a taint he couldn’t quite place his finger on but would later find out to be an unnatural increase of her magic via potions. She had intrigued him and his obsession had not gone unnoticed by the Dark Lord, who had promised should the opportunity arise, she would be given to him to use as he saw fit.

He had wanted to devour her, to partake in her flesh, touch her intimately and most importantly mark her as his. He had slowly and tortuously marked the witch as his; tainting her with his curse over two days, covering her in his blood, while forcing her unconscious mouth open and feeding her his life force. He had been aroused beyond belief, never having a witch set him this far on edge he took the final step and gave her a gift most precious. His mated mark, proudly displayed on her back, deep purple swirls and a hidden F in the centre, signalling her servitude to his body.

It had been difficult for him not to consummate their new bond and take her with him forever, but he knew deep down she would fight him mind, body and soul until he eventually killed her. Fenrir didn’t want to lose her so he let her go, back to her friends and family, all the while thinking she would prosper with his gift, but instead she floundered. His second in command had been tasked with preparing her for the first transformation as Fenrir watching in the darkened alcoves of Knockturn Alley. He had been displeased when he had laid eyes on her after the first time; she was withdrawn and displaced, struggling against the darkness that reigned free in her body.

He knelt on the floor before her, noting the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and her unique smell that never failed to drive him crazy, so sweet yet spicy, tinged with arousal that was unmistakable and intriguing to him. Her skin was soft under his roughened fingertips, silky like blood flowing through his body, yet solid and creamy white. A single, long lap to her neck, proved her to taste as sweet as she smelt.

She whimpered then, her eyes slowly opening and jumping with fright as his closeness. “You’re alive.” She whispered and surprised them both by flinging herself into his arms, a desperate sob tearing from her throat. “You left me alone, what was I to do?”

As quickly as it happened, she pulled away, glaring angrily and grappling for her wand that had been in her robes. “Looking for this, pet?” he murmured, twirling her wand in his fingers and smirking down at her. “You would think one would be grateful to be spared from the Ministry Dangerous Half breed regulators.”

“They were Aurors!” She spat, wrenching her hand free as he encircled her wrist. 

“Yes they were,” He cupped her face with his hands and pushed her back hard against the wall. “They wished to arrest me and my pack, making sure we are all registered. Am I to assume that you are not registered?”

“I didn’t think…” She said softly, unable to meet his fierce gaze or stop the tremble in her body when he growled deeply against her ear.

“You have remained untouched?” He asked, not quite believing that she resisted the urge to mate for over a year.

She gasped and nodded, whimpering as his teeth ran over the scar on her neck, from her turning. “I didn’t think anyone would want me.”

He growled again, this time deeper and tinged with desire. “You saved yourself for me, cub, now you will be mine in the true sense of the word. Untouched except by my hand.”

“You’re going to…” She let the words drift off as she shook in fright, he was unbelievably frightening but it didn’t stop the pulse of desire that thrummed through her body as once more his lips traced her marks.

“I’m going to fuck you, pet,” His words were crude yet turned her on more than anything else before. She closed her eyes and willed her courage to the surface in the light of this madman.

“What if I don’t want you to?” She felt the tears well behind her closed eyes and desperately wanted to appear brave for him, not knowing where these conflicting feelings come from, she slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the wizard responsible for all of her problems.

“Did I appear to be giving you a choice?” He growled, eyes flashing dangerously as his arms went around her shoulders. She squeaked as the familiar squeeze of apparition took her body and felt the change in the air instantly.

“Where are we?” She tried to keep the tremor from her voice but failed miserably.

“Not far from our pack,” He murmured in her ear, tongue darting out and licking her soft flesh. “Your new home.”

“I don’t want to live in the forest.” She hissed, tears springing once more to her eyes as his tender caress set her on edge. “Why can’t you be normal?”

He chuckled and wound his fingers into her hair; with a sharp tug her long slender neck was bared to him, his teeth gritted in an effort not to devour her. “This is normal, and will be for you from now on. Get used to it, cub.”

“I never asked for this!” She cried out as his control slipped, sharp teeth biting through her scar, his tongue going straight to the bleeding wound and soothing it.

“You called to me, that sweet body of yours taunting me with your curves, that beautiful intoxicating scent that drove me insane in the cold lonely nights in the pack. You are my mate and I’ve known it for years, I just had to wait for you to come around.”

Her breathless whimper went straight to his cock and ignoring Wizarding formalities he ripped her clothes from her body, a low desperate growl falling from his lips as her creamy flesh was exposed to him. Much like the predator that grew within him, he struck, gripping her shoulders and pulling her forward, a whispered spell and he was naked with her, his hard hairy chest pressed against her aching breasts.

“I don’t want this…” Despite her protestations, she moaned softly as his fingers tweaked her nipples and lowered her to the ground, rolling her onto her stomach and yanking her up by the hair.

“You may not have chosen this, my mate.” He growled into her ear as he positioned himself at her tight virgin opening. “But I did, and my word is law.” And with that he bit down savagely on her tender shoulder and thrust his thick burning cock to the hilt, drinking her cries like sweet wine as he thrust over and overtaking her innocence as his own, as it had always been his.

“You’re hurting me!” She cried and fell forward from the force of his thrusts.

“Necessary…” He grunted and thrust into her hard, one hand tangled in her long curls whilst the other gripped her hip hard. “Must spill your blood, mate, to become mine in the pack.”

He consummated their relationship and claimed his mate, several times that night and more in the morning, taking her to heights she’d never experienced and worshipping her body.

 

**PRESENT DAY.**

He stood on the fringes of the pack, dread in his heart as he once more did his duty for the Order. Remus Lupin was always tense, whether it be during his time with his pack or with his friends in the Wizarding world, it never ceased, the nagging pain in his 

head that he didn’t belong. Coming here was always worse, he felt like he was home, yet betraying all hew knew and held dear by succumbing to his base desires.

The sounds of the trees moving softly in the breeze, the birds chirping and flying freely into the scrub had his skin tingling, made him feel alive again.

“Welcome home, cub, come to spy on your leader?” Remus shivered involuntarily as Fenrir’s fingers ghosted over his shoulder, voice whispering deeply in his ear.

“You know I never give them anything of worth, Fenrir.” He replied, closing his eyes as the cool breeze swept over his pale skin.

“I know that you willingly lie with wizards whilst we yearn for you, our pack is never complete without you in it.”

“I have a life and a family; I cannot just leave them behind. They would never understand the life I lead here.” Remus bit down on his lip as Fenrir unbuckled his pants, sending the material pooling around his ankles.

“Then perhaps you should enlighten them?” Fenrir licked along Remus’s long scarred neck, years of fighting against Moony had taken its toll on his body, unlike his pack mates who welcomed their monthly change Remus rebelled against it, causing Moony to take his punishment out on the flesh of his body.

“What should I tell them, Fenrir? That I enjoy being buggered up the arse by a maniac werewolf or that I willingly get on my knees to suck you?”

“Maniac?” Fenrir chuckled and grazed his teeth along the long jagged scars. “You like moaning for this maniac, cub.”

Remus growled low in his throat as Fenrir’s hands scraped down his chest, the hard body of his alpha pressed against his back. “You make me feel dirty.” He panted.

“Liar…” Fenrir hissed, gripping Remus’s cock hard in his hand and stroking him long. “You like the way I make you feel, the way my cock rips your arse, the way you moan like my whore when your lips are wrapped around me.”

“No…I don’t!” A high-pitched whine left Remus’s throat as he was forcibly pushed against a tree, Fenrir’s hand pressing his face into the hard bark, knowing he would have cuts and bruises later on.

Fenrir chuckled again, sucking Remus’s ear lobe between his teeth and biting down hard. “Going to make you moan, cub.” Fenrir kicked Remus’s legs apart and ran his fingers between the tight globes, growling as he met the tight puckered hole of his arse. “Still as tight as your first time.” His finger pressed inside Remus’s arse, the younger wizard bucked down, a deep agonising moan leaving his throat.

“Yess!!” Remus hissed as Fenrir’s large, thick cock quickly replaced the finger, stretching the walls of his arse and pressing in to the hilt, the normally quiet, gentle wizard, rapidly losing control.

“I knew you liked it, Remus…” Fenrir growled in his ear, timing his thrusts with long hard strokes to Remus’s cock. He loved this about his cub’s return, the punishment he would bring forth on his wayward wolf, the way he would submit to his alphas demands, without question. Remus was his first cub, the first child he had ever bitten, and his favourite. If he had been able to take a male mate then Remus would have been first in line, he would have fallen into place behind his leader and done so without question. This was a ritual for the two wizards, a reminder of where Remus came from and where he truly belongs.

“I do, Merlin help me, I do.” He moaned again as Fenrir pounded into him hard, teeth biting through his neck as he took his cub brutally against the tree.

With a loud frantic howl, Remus’s came in Fenrir’s hand, sending his alpha over the edge with him, his arse clenching hard around the rock hard cock. “So good, cub…” He whispered, licking the wound he had made on his skin, lapping at him tenderly as Remus shook beneath his fierce hold.

“Was that my punishment?” Remus asked softly, moaning loudly as Fenrir sunk to his knees and began licking his release from Remus’s arse.

“No, cub, I have a unique punishment for you this time. You have been gone for three years…do you think giving you what you desire would be punishment?” His large strong hands spread Remus’s arse further, greedily lapping up the come still dripping from the puckered hole.

“What is it?” Remus whispered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sheer pleasure Fenrir was 

bestowing on him, deep down knowing that it would be short lived.

“Would you like to see?” He stood quickly, and yanked Remus forwards, keeping his hand fixed firmly on the younger wizard’s shoulder.

“The stream?” Fenrir laughed softly, staring out between the trees at something in the water, Remus looked around a large clump of bushes and had his breath taken away by the vision bathing in the stream.

“Isn’t she glorious?” Fenrir moved behind Remus, hands tenderly stroking his chest as they watched the young woman in an intimate moment. “She knows I like to watch her, she can feel me now, washing her body and touching herself.”

“Who is she?” Remus asked, feeling his body respond as the young woman stood in the cool water, large firm breasts dripping with rivulets of water as she ran her hands down her sides.

“My mate, cub,” Remus inhaled sharply as the young woman turned, completely facing the two wizards but keeping her gaze downwards as she washed her legs. “Surprised? You have been gone for a very long time, was I meant to pine your absence?”

Remus felt a spike of jealousy rush through his body at the thought of someone else occupying Fenrir’s bed, but couldn’t justify it since he had been warming Tonks and Sirius’s beds for years now.

“She is mine,” Fenrir whispered. “All she knew betrayed her and cast her out into the night and sent her to me. Aren’t I lucky?”

Remus felt a jolt of awareness as she slowly tiled her face up to where they were standing. His breath left his body as the vision of beauty he had been watching stared directly into his eyes. “Merlin, not her, Fenrir.”

Fenrir laughed against Remus’s neck. “You want to hear something amusing, cub?”

Remus didn’t answer, transfixed on the young witch who was standing in the middle of the stream, staring at him with violent brown eyes. “She was infected for a year before anyone noticed something was happening. They betrayed her you see, Remus, sent her to me. And the best thing…” He nipped Remus’s neck, feeling the despair wash over his cub and finding it all very amusing. “The best thing is, Remus, she never once betrayed you, she was meeting with my second to obtain Aconitum, do you realise what she was doing, Remus?”

“No…it’s not true…” Remus clenched his fists and felt a soul deep sorrow fill his body. “She was meeting with someone and selling our secrets, we all saw her in Knockturn Alley.”

“Silly cub,” Fenrir murmured. “She insisted on meeting somewhere that no one would know her, where she could be anonymous in a sea of darkness. This is your punishment, cub, of all the betrayals she suffered; it was yours that destroyed her, yours that brought her to me. This bright shining star of the light’s army, their saving grace, was turned to me because you were too stupid to see what was happening right under your nose.”

“Why didn’t she say something?” Remus asked tears pooling in his blue eyes as Hermione drew closer.

“She didn’t think she would have to. A child at thirteen and she was aware of your condition and kept you secrets, protecting you against persecution, hiding you when the wolf hunt began. You let her down, cub, you alone and the reason for her being with me. If you had stopped for a moment and smelt the air around you, she might still be with your Order. But you didn’t and she only had one to confide in, he left her to the mercy of your precious army.”

“Oh Circe, the Veritaserum…it didn’t work because of the Lycanthropy.”

“Well done, cub, now you’re finally understanding things. See her scars, pet, see how they define her body and taint her beautiful skin. She was mine for four days, and when she returned you were there with your whore. Hermione told me of your dismissal of her, so callous, cub, I didn’t raise you to ignore your pack mates now did I?”

“I didn’t know…Merlin, how could I have known?”

“How could you not have?” Fenrir snapped in his ear, feeling protective over his precious mate. “A year you lived in the same house, thirteen transformations, she brewed Wolfsbane in your potions lab. You were blind, Remus and this is your punishment, to see her beautiful face, and know that you betrayed her, you let down the one person that was counting on you to save her. You will see her eyes, so brilliant and full of hate, when you go to sleep at night, when you fuck your dear witch it will be mine you see, as you transform and your bones break, think of Hermione, alone for her first transformation, four broken ribs, hand and arm broken and all because you tossed her aside.”

“Hello, my love…” Fenrir’s voice was low and husky, almost a purr as Hermione moved within a foot of the pair.

“Fenrir,” She murmured, holding out her hand for him to take, which he did willingly. “Why is your whore here?” She directed the question to Fenrir whilst keeping her hard brown eyes on Remus’s tear-filled ones. “Did you hurt him?”

“Would you like me to hurt him?” Fenrir tenderly ran his hand down her face, she moaned softly and leaned into him, and his lips found her neck and sucked the moisture that was beading there from her bath.

She blinked slowly as Remus stared at her in horror. “I don’t think I wish to see him anymore, his mere presence insults your pack. Why don’t we kill him?”

Fenrir chuckled and licked her neck, his favourite place to worship her. “He makes such a good whore though; I wouldn’t want to waste his talents.”

“You know he betrays you with every breath he takes with the Order of the Phoenix.”

“We have nothing of worth for him, my love, do not worry yourself.”

She blinked again, staring up at Remus who hadn’t moved an inch, slowly she held out her arms, her forearms facing upwards. “How does it feel…to know you destroyed me?”

Without waiting for his answer, she walked off, hips swaying and Fenrir laughing in the background.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far *grins*

Remus took his plate of stew and ate it slowly, watching Hermione move past Fenrir and onto a small log a few metres away from the main group. He noticed how she moved so fluidly amongst his pack, nearly all bowed to her, minus a few females that would be punished later for their transgressions. He had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as she sat down to eat her evening meal. She looked almost ethereal in her long white gown that was merely for show as it gave away more secrets than it kept.

“She grieved for you the longest.” Fenrir stood beside Remus with a muggle cigarette in his hand, gentle puffs of smoke leaving his lips. Remus raised his brow in question at the dirty muggle habit. “Some of the younger recruits said it soothed their nerves, I find it tastes divine and because I have magic there is no worry of catching that filthy muggle disease.”

“What does Hermione think of it?”

Fenrir took a long drag, his lips quirking in a wolfish smile. “She is my mate, Remus. She does what I tell her to do.”

Remus snorted. “Hermione Granger panders to you?”

Fenrir’s eyes narrowed in displeasure at his young cub. “She is mine, Remus and knew that when she came with me, I cater for her needs and she does to mine.”

Remus sighed, staring at Hermione as she ate her dinner. “She looks so different, so hard and cold.”

Instead of answering Fenrir hissed along with a dozen or so other wolves, each grabbing his left forearm and instantly apparating away in a puff of black smoke. Hermione, Remus noted, seemed unperturbed by the sudden departure of her mate, she sat eating her stew and sipping a glass of water. He sucked up all the courage he could muster and made his way over to the log, sitting down heavily and taking a deep spoonful of the stew.

“This is good.” He said awkwardly, managing a smile when she stared at him strangely. “Nice night.”

“Get away from me, Lupin.” Her voice hissed through her gritted teeth as her cold brown eyes pinned him to the seat.

“Hermione, sweetheart please…”

“Don’t speak to me.” She said flatly, eyes still wishing him dead.

“Sweetheart, please if I had known…” He bit his lip, blue eyes filling with tears as he stared down at the young witch he had often thought of as a kindred spirit. “You should have come and told me.”

“I should have come and told you,” She repeated slowly, staring up at him with a look akin to murder. “I should have come and told you that we shared the same disease, you couldn’t figure it out for yourself?”

“I didn’t know!” he protested and grabbed her hand in his pulling her close.

“Bill knew,” She smirked when his eyes widened. “He figured it out before my first transformation; he helped me brew the Wolfsbane and was the only one I could count on. Then the Order voted to send him away from me and I was alone again. I desperately prayed you would smell the Wolfsbane or the Aconitum on my skin, Merlin knows I could smell it on you.”

He looked at her shamefaced, horrified at his part in her removal from the Order. “I’m sorry.”

“YOU’RE SORRY!” She finally snapped, screeching so loud he winced. “The Order of the Phoenix cost me everything, you cost me everything. I was there for you in a time when no one else was, when you were shunned and ridiculed even by those you’d come to rely on as friend. I took care of you,” Her cold façade finally broke, tears slipping freely down her cheeks. “I was there for you, Lupin, yet when I needed you the most, when I felt like I was dying and would never wake up, you were fucking Tonks and I was suffering, so badly.”

“Please forgive me.” Remus’s voice cracked, partly from his distress at seeing Hermione so destroyed and his own stupidity.

“I’ll never forgive you.” She hissed, giving his chest a quick shove, smirking dangerously as he stumbled back and although he was considerably stronger than her, he was caught off guard.

“Will that make you feel better to strike me?”

She growled low in her throat and pushed him again. “Coward…” She hissed again, wanting to hurt him as much as he hurt her. “This is all because of you; my life is ruined because of you.”

“How is this my fault, Hermione?” He said in his gentle soothing voice that in the past had calmed her from the strongest panic attack, but now faced with her memories and hurtful past she just wanted to make him bleed.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED ME, I WAS COUNTING ON YOU!”

He stared down at the ground, tears filling his eyes as she screamed, remembering a time when he had felt so terribly let down by the world and betrayed by those he held dear.

“What do you want from me?” He asked softly, reaching out to cup her jaw and breathing a sigh a relief when she didn’t shy away.

“I want you to suffer for betraying me, Remus,” She reared back from his touch and surprising both of them with her strength hit him hard on the face with his fist, smirking in satisfaction as his nose made a sickening crunch.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” He bellowed, gripping her wrists and pushing her hard against the tree and forcing her hands above her head.

“You deserved it,” She spat, grimacing at the trickle of blood coming from his split lip.

“What I deserve? I have enough on my plate without dealing with your guilt,” He growled and pressed her harder against the tree, his mouth was only a millimetre from hers and for the first time she felt a spike of arousal from someone other than Fenrir.

“It isn’t a guilt trip, Remus!” A whimper tore from her throat as she stared up into his dark blue eyes, fury and desire blazing and definitely mirrored in her own.

“Frightened of me, little wolf?” He murmured and it was Hermione’s first glimpse into a side of Remus she’d never been privy to.

“I’ll never be frightened of a coward, you’re no better than Pettigrew.” She knew it was foolish to taunt him but needed to see the hurt reign in his eyes.

“Bitch!” He snarled his breath sweet and tasting of tea even after the large bowl of stew.

“Swearing Remus? How utterly barbaric.” She gnashed her teeth as he growled, pressing his bare chest into hers and pinning her.

“Do you think you own the monopoly on pain, Hermione? You have no idea what pain is, you’ve been infected for four years not over thirty.” His breathing was erratic against her skin, hands no longer gripped to hers but roaming over her body.

“I helped you, where were you when I needed help?” She was angry, despite her obvious arousal and his searing yet gentle touches. She took a deep shuddering breath as his forehead rested against hers, hands tearing her dress right up the middle and pushing the fabric over her shoulders. “What are you doing?” She asked, barely above a whisper as his hands closed around her large breasts, squeezing and palming her nipples.

“I don’t know.” He responded breathlessly, and with a soft growl leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips and kissing her hard, pressing her further into the tree. His hands gripped her knees, pulling them up around his waist. A strangled gasp left Hermione’s lips, giving Remus the chance to push his tongue into her mouth, his heated and passionate exploration took her breath away as she angrily kissed him back.

He stood back in the shadows, watching his mate writhe underneath his cub; he could smell her sweet arousal, her moans low and rough, full of need. It was like music to his ears, a sound he knew all too well and it took all his self-control to not rip Lupin off and show him how it was done. He recognised the deep seeded need in her soul, to find closure with the wizard she believed had betrayed her, to have contact, to touch him, to be touched by him. He smiled wolfishly and languidly stroked his long hard swollen member, no one could say he wasn’t a generous leader, but he would allow no other to touch his precious mate, the witch he would soon possess completely.

Hearing Fenrir’s low growl, Hermione tore her lips from Remus, inhaling sharply as her mate moved closer, stroking his hardness and his eyes now dark with a primal need for her.

Remus too had heard the sound of his alpha and stiffened, a sliver of fear racing through his body as Fenrir’s fingers ran down his back slowly. “I have killed for less, Remus, what makes you think I will allow you to survive for touching my mate?”

He was smirking at Hermione but Remus couldn’t see that, and was concerned this was the end.

“Do not tease him, Fenrir,” Hermione murmured, placing her feet back on the ground and giving Remus a shove. “Please don’t do that again, Remus.”

Then she was gone in a swirl of white robes, into the pack.

Remus lay in the makeshift bed, a day after the full moon, bone weary and emotionally exhausted. Hermione had transformed with the pack and she had been glorious, strangely pure white with no marking, her eyes were amber, much like the rest of the pack, but he couldn’t get past her pelt, never before having seen a white wolf. It confused him that she would remain pure as a lycan yet tainted as a witch, Fenrir being a solid black wolf, repre

sented the darkness and the curse whilst his mate was an exact opposite, her soul not completely tainted by their curse, her innocence despite Fenrir’s best efforts to dirty her.

He wanted to return home to the Order as soon as possible and report the latest findings but he still couldn’t help the guilt that surged through his veins, he always felt like he was betraying someone, whether it be the Order and his friends or Fenrir and his pack. It was a double-edged sword for the gentle Marauder, always ending up hurting someone. Now there was Hermione in the mix, sweet, caring and always so passionate in the defense of Remus’s life and honour, never passing judgment and always being there for him in any way he desired. How the guilt surged for his betrayal of her, how he felt so terribly let down with himself for not recognizing the desperate need she had and the curse that flowed through her veins.

He could hear her low melodic moans coming from across the clearing, the sound of slapping flesh and the deep husky howls he knew could only come from Fenrir. It was the sounds of their coupling that had his hand slipping under the bed covers, grasping his rock hard erection and stroking it slowly, his palm running over the head of his sensitive cock and smearing the small droplets of come that had gathered there.

She was whining now, but not from pain, instead from the delicious pleasure Fenrir was gifting her, the way he would worship her body and take her to new heights. Remus had been surprised at the show of tenderness Fenrir allowed the others to see, never before having been anything but brutal and animalistic as a wizard and a wolf. He knew deep down she was being looked after, that she was better off here than lost in a sea of anger and hurt.

“Ohhh, Fenrir!” Her voice was husky and hoarse as the slapping of flesh continued, Remus stroked his cock to the sound of Hermione’s moans and felt himself losing control, squeezing himself hard and panting harshly he came, spilling his seed over his long fingers and gasping as pleasure wracked his body. He vaguely heard Fenrir’s low chuckle as he climaxed, knowing he heard his every moan and delighted in the feelings he was evoking. It was that thought that had Remus drifting off the sleep, feeling safe and happy in the warmth of his pack.

“He’s touching himself while I fuck you.” Fenrir murmured in her ear, pinching her nipples as he pounded into her from behind. “Do you like him listening, my mate? Like the thought of him touching his cock while mine touches you?”

She whimpered at the thought of Remus not far away and masturbating to the sound of their coupling, she was still desperately angry with her former Professor but it was quickly being over taken by a sad disappointment in the wizard she believed could have helped her.

“You no longer feel hate towards him?” His tongue danced across her spine, wet and hot along her skin, his hands gripping her hips as he fucked her with long slow strokes, reaching deeper inside her each time.

“No…” She panted with a tiny growl on her lips as Fenrir stilled inside her. “Don’t stop!”

“I have lived four years waiting to hear you say that, my love, four years of knowing one day you would come to accept me.”

“Fenrir…” She sobbed as his teeth grazed along her shoulder, his nose nuzzling her skin and his thumbs soothing the places he’d injured. “I accept you.”

His eyes widened, not from the shock but the passion behind her voice, it was all he needed to howl loudly, throwing his head back and thrusting into her hard and fast, the only sounds in the clearing were their skin slapping against each other and their low primal moans.

“That’s it, Hermione,” He murmured his approval as she clenched around him, biting down on her tender flesh as she gripped him like a vice. “Ohhhh yes, my mate, my perfection, my prize!” He howled again, loud and earth-shattering as he came with a violent thrust, shooting his warm seed into her welcoming passage. “My mate.”


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the reviewers! Love to you all!!! :)

It was with a heavy heart that Remus walked down Grimmauld Place, his mind a sea of turmoil as he thought of the different ways he could tell the Order about Hermione. She had been adamant that no one know of her plight, only for him to tell Bill that she was alright and that she missed him. Remus had no doubts she had suffered greatly over the past years, not from Fenrir though who surprisingly seemed to be smitten by the young witch, tender in his embrace and accommodating to her less than animalistic needs.

“Alright, Moony?” Remus smiled slowly and nodded as Sirius came into view, leaning on the stonewall of his home, smoking a cigarette and watching the cars go by.

“Been better, love,” he murmured and gently caressed the back of his lover’s hand as his took one last puff of the smoke and threw it into the garden behind him. “Is everyone in?”

Sirius nodded and pulled Remus down for a heated, desperate kiss. “Something bad has happened hasn’t it?”

He sighed and felt his entire body deflate. “I think we might have lost the war, due to our desire to weed out traitors.”

Sirius looked at him curiously and tilted his head towards the door. “They’re all waiting for us.”

“Best get it over with then.”

 

His hands were rough on her skin, running down her back as his breath tickled her neck. She was used to this dance by now, his control over her, to the point where she was coming to enjoy it, craving the security he provided and the intense love she knew he felt for her, even though he never voiced it, his actions proved louder than words.

“He will tell them everything.” He murmured in her ear, tanned hands running down her arms and encircling her waist.

“I know…” She replied, leaning back against his chest and sighing as his fingers rubbed across her ribs and under the swell of her breast.

“They will come for you.” He said as his hot wet tongue licked up her neck, teeth grazing over the soft skin, and both his hands gripping her breasts tightly.

“I won’t leave you, Fenrir.” She said vehemently, turning quickly in his arms and staring up into his dark green eyes. Her hands snaked around his neck and stroked the back of his head, pulling him down so their lips met in a fierce, heated kiss, his tongue instantly invaded her mouth, exploring every crevice and causing Hermione to mewl in delight.

“I knew you would come around eventually, cub,” He whispered against her lips, and cupped her face. “I will not be kind to your friends if I meet them in battle; you know where my loyalties lie.”

“I do,” She murmured and although the mark disgusted her, she brought his left forearm up to her lips and dragged her teeth across the black skull and snake; Fenrir’s head dropped back a low rumbling moan falling from his lips as she took a long lick of his Dark Mark. “I am loyal to only you, Fenrir; will you protect me if the Dark Lord wins?”

He growled then and to anyone else it would have been frightening, but to Hermione it set her on fire, heat pooling between her thighs and an ache in her breast that could only be sated by his lips and his touch. “You are my mate,” He grunted and pushed her back, her legs hit the soft silk of the sheets and then she fell backwards, his hot hard body between her thighs and his teeth nipping desperately at her skin. “Do you think I would allow you these luxuries…” He gestured to the opulent bedroom, soft furnishing and several over flowing bookcases. “..if I intended to betray you to the Dark Lord? I might serve him but you do not. The only wizard you are accountable to is me, and that is the way it will always be.”

Hermione whimpered as his power washed over her, his hot throbbing manhood pressed insistently against her thigh as his hands gripped her hips tightly. “I wasn’t sure…” She whispered, cupping his face and licking along his jaw. “I’ve been betrayed by so many; it’s hard to put my faith in anyone.”

He chuckled darkly and spread her legs wide, tongue hot and delicious against her throat. “I’ve pledged myself to you, cub, and will never betray you. I will kill a thousand wizards and turn even more if it meant I could protect you.”

“Ohhhh, Fenrir,” She murmured caught up in the fierce protectiveness and dark tone of his voice that promised death most painful or Lycanthropy to anyone who dared cross him or his mate. “I’m yours…you know that don’t you?”

He smirked and tilted his head to the side, his hand gripping the base of his cock and thrusting forward. Hermione’s mouth fell open, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the intense pleasure that wracked her body. His smirk grew smug, knowing the effect he had on his mate, and wasted no time in pounding into her, not needing to be gentle, know

head, pulling him down so their lips met in a fierce, heated kiss, his tongue instantly invaded her mouth, exploring every crevice and causing Hermione to mewl in delight.

“I knew you would come around eventually, cub,” He whispered against her lips, and cupped her face. “I will not be kind to your friends if I meet them in battle; you know where my loyalties lie.”

“I do,” She murmured and although the mark disgusted her, she brought his left forearm up to her lips and dragged her teeth across the black skull and snake; Fenrir’s head dropped back a low rumbling moan falling from his lips as she took a long lick of his Dark Mark. “I am loyal to only you, Fenrir; will you protect me if the Dark Lord wins?”

He growled then and to anyone else it would have been frightening, but to Hermione it set her on fire, heat pooling between her thighs and an ache in her breast that could only be sated by his lips and his touch. “You are my mate,” He grunted and pushed her back, her legs hit the soft silk of the sheets and then she fell backwards, his hot hard body between her thighs and his teeth nipping desperately at her skin. “Do you think I would allow you these luxuries…” He gestured to the opulent bedroom, soft furnishing and several over flowing bookcases. “..if I intended to betray you to the Dark Lord? I might serve him but you do not. The only wizard you are accountable to is me, and that is the way it will always be.”

Hermione whimpered as his power washed over her, his hot throbbing manhood pressed insistently against her thigh as his hands gripped her hips tightly. “I wasn’t sure…” She whispered, cupping his face and licking along his jaw. “I’ve been betrayed by so many; it’s hard to put my faith in anyone.”

He chuckled darkly and spread her legs wide, tongue hot and delicious against her throat. “I’ve pledged myself to you, cub, and will never betray you. I will kill a thousand wizards and turn even more if it meant I could protect you.”

“Ohhhh, Fenrir,” She murmured caught up in the fierce protectiveness and dark tone of his voice that promised death most painful or Lycanthropy to anyone who dared cross him or his mate. “I’m yours…you know that don’t you?”

He smirked and tilted his head to the side, his hand gripping the base of his cock and thrusting forward. Hermione’s mouth fell open, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the intense pleasure that wracked her body. His smirk grew smug, knowing the effect he had on his mate, and wasted no time in pounding into her, not needing to be gentle, knowing she craved something darker, was driven by her base needs and at that moment, she needed him.

“I’ve always known it.” He growled and bit down on her shoulder hard as he continued his wild thrusting.

 

“And that is all we have on the agenda for tonight,” Albus smiled serenely at the group, his eyes landing on Remus who was biting his nails and looking thoroughly distracted.

“Mister Lupin, do you have anything to add?”

Sirius nudged Remus in the ribs, startled; he jumped and looked around guiltily at the amused faces of the Order. “Oh… I’m sorry; it’s been a rough few weeks.”

“We understand, dear boy, but please come up here and tell us of your adventures with the wolves.”

Remus did as he was asked and stood uncomfortably at the front of the order, nervously wringing his hands. “Most of you know I’ve been with Fenrir Greyback’s pack these last few weeks and there isn’t really much I can tell you,” He swallowed hard and closed his eyes briefly, steadying himself on the small podium. “I regret that some things we’ve done in the past might have been in haste, the way we reacted to a certain situation was less than stellar and if we had bothered to delve further into the problem we might have saved a lot of heartache, perhaps the war might have been won already.” He sighed deeply and looked around the room at the gathered Order members, he found Bill at the back whose head was lowered and his hands gripping the chair tightly, next he saw Severus who was smirking at him knowingly, revelling in the awful situation Remus had found himself in.

“Moony, what are you going on about?” Sirius called from the back of the room, rumours of assent flowing through the gathered members.

“First, I will tell you a couple of facts about Lycanthropy. One Veritaserum doesn’t work on those cursed being a werewolf, our genes don’t allow it to work. Second, we are forced into a world of pain and darkness where no one is trusted and friends are few and far between. Several things to watch out for, dark circles under the eyes, extreme weight loss, strange behaviour, fidgeting, and loss of appetite…” he paused seeing that the whole room was enraptured in what he was saying.

“What are you getting at, Remus?” Harry asked hoarsely, his face paling rapidly.

He looked down at his feet and sighed again. “Hermione never betrayed us; she was bitten by Fenrir and cursed.”

There was a thud and when Remus looked up, Harry Potter was on his back, passed out cold on the floor, whilst the whole room looked on shocked.

 

“You shouldn’t come out here alone. He won’t like it.” His voice was a whisper and carried on the wind, reaching her ears and sending a shudder down her spine.

“Do you get off on sneaking up on people?”

He snorted and removed his hood, showing Hermione for the first time in three years just who this wizard who. She gasped, reeling back in shock as his face was revealed. Aristocratic nose, strong defined jaw, blue piercing eyes and the hair, his defining characteristic, shoulder length black curly hair. “You’re dead.”

His brow rose, a wicked smirk lighting up his insanely handsome face. She noted a small scar underneath his eye and Fenrir’s mark on his neck, just below his hairline. “Clearly not.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Harry rested his head against the cool glass of the windowpane after waking up from fainting. He was vaguely embarrassed of his display and more than grateful when the room emptied leaving behind only a few key members and Ron. “Why didn’t she just tell us?”

Severus snorted from where he was leaning against a table. “You call yourself her friend, Potter?” He spat, an angry sneer on his face as he glared at his nemesis’s son. “A year she was inflicted with this curse, yet you chose to allow Weasley to follow her, finding out nothing except she was meeting with an unknown wizard. Did it never occur to you perhaps there was something more going on than what meets the eye?”

“No,” Harry replied, his heart shattering into a million pieces over his betrayal of his best friend. “Merlin, what have we done?”

“ _We_ , Potter?” Snape snarled. “I recall you leading the witch hunt and your girlfriend right behind you.”

“That isn’t fair, Ginny didn’t do anything wrong.” Ron cried, desperate to defend his sister even though his heart agreed with Snape.

“Didn’t she?” Remus asked softly. “We all just believed her, no one tried to find out the truth, no one observed Hermione and no one tried to help her, well one of us did.” His eyes flitted to Bill who had so far remained quiet.

Harry looked up, following Remus’s gaze at the now blushing Bill Weasley. “You knew and didn’t tell anyone?”

“She made me take an oath,” he said, completely unapologetic in his defence. “Even without it, I would never have betrayed her. I was there for her when none of you gave a damn, when you made her do your research, find the Horcruxes for you, be your friend, when she needed you the most you all abandoned her for what was easy. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice how sick she was?” Bill’s voice had risen with his fists clenched at his sides; he was normally stoic and quite reserved so to see him like this was a glimpse into his own private darkness.

“I didn’t know,” Harry said softly. “FUCK!” His fist came flying forward and hit the glass but instead of smashing, merely ricocheted off, a dull crack echoed through the room as his fingers broke. “We have to save her!”

Harry ignored the twisted broken fingers and rounded on Remus. “How could you have not known? If Bill knew all this time, you’re a full werewolf how could not have known HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?!”

Remus growled ever so softly, but still held a dark dangerous quality to it. “What do you expect from me, Harry? When she was turned I was deeply involved in spying on the Death Eaters, I was distracted and couldn’t deal with anyone else’s problems. I wasn’t her best friend, I didn’t see her everyday, and you did!”

“That is enough.” Albus glided across the room and stood between Remus and Harry, disappointment glowing brightly in his blue eyes. “We are all to blame, we could have prevented this but it is not too late to rectify. Remus, will you return to Fenrir and extend our invitation to Hermione for her return home?”

Remus shook his head. “No, it’s not going to work like that.”

“Why not?” Harry asked, cradling his now throbbing hand against his chest.

“It’s not like I can just go in there and take her, she is fiercely protected.”

“So she did betray us then?” Ron asked, speaking only for the second time since the meeting started.

“She didn’t betray us, Ron,” Bill spoke, this time softly, his temper fully reined in. “She is Fenrir’s mate.”

 

“You’ve been here this whole time?”

He nodded and held out his arm, she tucked her hand into his elbow and allowed him to lead her down to the stream. “Not the entire time, our Lord does not know I am here. I have been in hiding since 1979.”

“You would be protected by your family if you went home, surely you know that?”

He smiled then, his brilliant white teeth almost blinding her in the darkness. “I believe my face might have been burnt off the tapestry by now.”

“The entire thing was burned off the wall, years ago. Your mother however, increased her daily tirade to the point where we all wanted to turpentine her.”

“You are loyal to him.” He changed the subject as Fenrir bathed in the stream, his muscles rippling as the water cascaded down his back.

“He is loyal to me,” She responded then looked up at the dark haired wizard. “And who are you loyal to, Regulus?”

 

“Harry?” Ginny tentatively pushed open her boyfriend’s door, and at first couldn’t see him. Then her eyes focused to the dark and she saw him sitting on the window box with his head resting on his knees and his fingers drawing circles of the moisture that had gathered there.

“Go away please, Ginny,” He said flatly, staring out into the dew-filled backyard.

“Harry, you have to talk about this.”

“With you?” He scoffed, turning his fury filled emerald eyes to the young witch.

“I am your girlfriend,” She murmured and ran her hands down his back, hurting when he shrugged her off and pushed past her to the door.

“Just don’t alright?”

“You blame me for everything that has happened?” She asked, quietly, already knowing his answer.

“Not everything, but some. You were so adamant that Hermione had betrayed me, it was hard to believe otherwise.”

“You could have just asked her.” Ginny’s lip jutted out and Harry didn’t bother stopping his eyes from rolling into the back of his head.

“And what good would that have done? She would have just denied it.”

“Then why are you angry at me?” She asked and once again, touched his arm, smirking inwardly when he didn’t pull back.

“I miss her, Ginny, she’s the only witch I can rely on, I fancied myself in love with her you know, when we were kids.”

“What?” She spat, completely shocked and anger coursing through her veins.

He laughed softly, picked up a frame containing a picture of Hermione, Ron and him from Hogwarts, and traced her image with the pad of his finger. “She has been the only witch in my life and the only one who’ll always be there.”

Ginny made a loud squeaking sound, which drew Harry’s gaze, his eyes widening as her pale, freckled hand reared back and slapped him soundly on the cheek. “How dare you?!” She hissed, and gripped the front of his shirt, pushing him bodily against the wall. “I’ve done everything for you and this is how you repay me?”

“What have you done, Ginny?” He said softly, trying not to raise her ire further.

“I thought once she was gone you would love me…” She muttered barely above a whisper but he caught every word.

“Ginny…” He growled, his voice dangerously low his head cocking to the side and his eyes narrowing at the way she backed away as he stepped menacingly towards her. “What have you done?”

“I-I did it for you…” She stuttered, her voice cracking when she hit the table and jumped, shaken and frightened by the rage swimming in Harry’s eyes. “I j-just wanted us to…”

“Wanted us to what?” He bellowed, finally losing his control and pushing Ginny hard against the wall. “Your whispers and accusations made me betray my best friend! How could you do this to me?”

“I thought you would be happy, she wasn’t helping you only making you upset!”

“SHE’S A GODDAMN WEREWOLF, GINNY!”

“I knew!” Ginny cried as Harry growled low in his throat. “I heard her and Bill talking,” She started sobbing in earnest now, desperate and heart wrenching but it didn’t sway Harry to her plight, if anything he got angrier.

“You know what,  _Ginevra,_ you tried so hard to take Hermione’s place, wearing Muggle clothes, reading lots of books, but you’ll never be her, never take her place in my heart. As far as I’m concerned you are nothing to me, not even a friend, so don’t talk to me again!”

“HARRY!” Ron came barrelling into the room, followed closely behind by Molly and Remus. “Harry, stop you’re hurting her!”

“She deserves that and more!”

“Why what has she done?”

“She knew about Hermione and led us all to believe that she had betrayed us!”

“Ginny?” Ron’s voice was low and held a warning only his sister would hear. “Tell me it isn’t true…Ginny?”

“I can’t because it is.”

“I have only ever given my full loyalty to Fenrir, he saved me when I had no hope and gave me sanctuary.”

“He turned you.” She said softly, eyes still on her mate swimming in the clear stream.

“I’ve never regretted his decision, Hermione. Once you stop fighting the curse, it becomes a gift, a glorious gift and although we are pariahs in Wizarding society, in the wilderness and in our pack we are the top of the food chain, we rule this side of the magical world. The dark creatures obey Fenrir; follow his commands without question and you by default.”

“I fought against him for so long, the call of his blood and his body. I thought I was going crazy. I couldn’t sleep without him in my dreams, taunting me, luring me. His scent was everywhere, on Bill, Remus and straight after the full moon. I was so stubborn and thought I could fight him, but in the end, I didn’t want to anymore. He is the only person that has stuck by me without question, the only who would never turn me away.” Her eyes softened as he looked up from his swimming and met her gaze, and it was the first time she saw the unbridled adoration, the slow love that had crept up on them both. It certainly wasn’t the most conventional relationship, since he wasn’t a sweet or kind wizard that 

she’d always dreamt of falling for. He was different, more intelligent than anyone she knew, handsome and arousing, managing to hold her attention for hours at a time as they spoke of anything and everything.

Regulus followed her gaze and smirked, noting how she was lost in their leaders dark green eyes, how she removed her clothing slowly and walked towards the stream. With a shake of his head, he left the pair to their moment.

She was lost, letting her body lead her into the stream, cool water sloshing around her ankles as she stood there and stared at her wolf. She breathed in deeply, lips suddenly dry and he walked towards her, sun reflecting off his large muscled chest, cock bobbing proudly against his stomach, eyes dark with need as the water rippled around his legs.

“Dirty, cub?” He murmured and let his eyes drift over her body, growling softly and holding out his hand to her.

“No, love…” She said softly, his eyes widening at the use of her endearment and another growl, louder and more primal, falling from his lips. “I wanted to be with you.”

“Mmmm is that right?” His brow rose and with a quick tug she was against his chest, breasts rubbing on his coarse chest hair.

“I can leave if you’d like?” She smiled softly and ran her nails across his nipples, whimpering when his rough hands grabbed her arse hard and pulled her further into the water with him.

“You won’t be going anywhere…” He growled against her ear, tongue licking her lobe and hands squeezing the round globes of her arse.

“You missed a spot,” She replied, smiling up at him then accioing her sponge from the house, kissing her neck as the foam landed in her hand. “Hmm… several spots I think.”

He chuckled and allowed her to turn him. He felt her soft hands slide down his back, followed by the sponge and then gasped as her lips touched his skin, caressing his spine and moving down to his buttocks which she cleaned thoroughly before dropping to her knees behind him and running her tongue in the juncture of his tight globes.

“Merlin!” His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her hot wet tongue circled his puckered hole then swirled into the opening. Her hand slipped between his thighs and lightly massaged his balls, rolling them gently while her tongue did wicked things to his backside. “Yesss. witch,” She heard his ragged breaths, she had never seen him like this before, he was always in control and rarely let his guard down, so to witness him losing himself in her touch was amazing and heart warming to the young witch.

“Do you like that, Fenrir?” She murmured and swam around his thighs, treading water on her back into the deep end. She could still touch the bottom and stood slowly, breasts barely peeking out from the cool water.

He growled darkly and moved towards her quickly, his hand tangled in her hair and bared the long slender lines of her neck. “You are a very naughty cub…” his voice was deep and sent shivers down her spine, her arms came around his neck and she pressed her hot throbbing core to his hardness. “What brought this on?” He asked, gruffness still in his voice but tinged with gentleness.

Hermione sighed and stroked his face, still unused to this side of him and wanting to savour him in this element, in the wild, birds chirping, and grass swaying gently in the breeze. “It just took me awhile to realise where I truly belonged and wanted to be.”

His face broke out into a slow, lazy smirk. “Mmmm pity, I liked it when you fought me.”

She laughed breathlessly and gripped the base of his cock. “I can still fight you if you’d like.”

“I do like my cubs unwilling, pet, I much prefer the cub to warm my bed be willing and open to suggestion.”

He hissed through his teeth as she increased the pressure on his cock, his hands grabbed her arse and lifted her in the air, within seconds he was inside her, hard and throbbing, pounding into her soaking pussy.

“Ohhhh, Fenrir!” She threw her head back, long wet curls dipping down her back as his cock pistoned in and out of her, hard and deep, measured and controlled. His eyes were flashing with desire, low growls falling from his lips as she whimpered from the sensations.

“I…am…leaving you…tomorrow…cub.” He panted, piecing into her hard with each word.

“What?” She asked dazedly as his hand teased her clit quickly, short torturous gasps falling from her lips as he pressed her against the embankment and increased his thrusts, harder and harder, his hands bruising her hips and his teeth grazing over her nipples.

Fenrir threw his head back and howled as he came quickly, forcing her climax and pushing her further into the muddy embankment. “Have to leave you…” he panted again, breathing ragged from the strength of his orgasm.

her back into the deep end. She could still touch the bottom and stood slowly, breasts barely peeking out from the cool water.

He growled darkly and moved towards her quickly, his hand tangled in her hair and bared the long slender lines of her neck. “You are a very naughty cub…” his voice was deep and sent shivers down her spine, her arms came around his neck and she pressed her hot throbbing core to his hardness. “What brought this on?” He asked, gruffness still in his voice but tinged with gentleness.

Hermione sighed and stroked his face, still unused to this side of him and wanting to savour him in this element, in the wild, birds chirping, and grass swaying gently in the breeze. “It just took me awhile to realise where I truly belonged and wanted to be.”

His face broke out into a slow, lazy smirk. “Mmmm pity, I liked it when you fought me.”

She laughed breathlessly and gripped the base of his cock. “I can still fight you if you’d like.”

“I do like my cubs unwilling, pet, I much prefer the cub to warm my bed be willing and open to suggestion.”

He hissed through his teeth as she increased the pressure on his cock, his hands grabbed her arse and lifted her in the air, within seconds he was inside her, hard and throbbing, pounding into her soaking pussy.

“Ohhhh, Fenrir!” She threw her head back, long wet curls dipping down her back as his cock pistoned in and out of her, hard and deep, measured and controlled. His eyes were flashing with desire, low growls falling from his lips as she whimpered from the sensations.

“I…am…leaving you…tomorrow…cub.” He panted, piecing into her hard with each word.

“What?” She asked dazedly as his hand teased her clit quickly, short torturous gasps falling from her lips as he pressed her against the embankment and increased his thrusts, harder and harder, his hands bruising her hips and his teeth grazing over her nipples.

Fenrir threw his head back and howled as he came quickly, forcing her climax and pushing her further into the muddy embankment. “Have to leave you…” he panted again, breathing ragged from the strength of his orgasm.

“Why?” She whimpered and drew closer to him, nose nuzzling his neck and hands tangled in his short hair.

“The Dark Lord requires my assistance and my pack.”

“You’re leaving me alone?” She said in a panic, not wanting him to leave her or go to the Dark Lord.

He chuckled and kissed her neck. “I would never leave you alone, cub, I am leaving my second to take care of you.”

“Regulus?” She asked in shock, still trying to wrap her mind around being left behind.

“I see he has finally revealed himself to you.” Fenrir stroked her face, green eyes piercing into her soul.

“You told him not to?”

“Of course not, my mate…I wanted you to trust him, he thought if you knew who he was then trust would not come easily.”

“You are right, I wouldn’t have trusted him. But I don’t see why you have to leave.”

He gave her a calculated stare before dropping her legs into the cool water and leading her to the shore. “The Dark Lord senses Potter’s weakness and wants to strike; he requires all of his Dark Army to do this.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll tell the Order?” She asked, drawing his sharp gaze.

“On the contrary…” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. “Despite your darkness, my cub, you still have nobility and loyalty to those that have forsaken you.”

“Have you no loyalty to Remus?” She asked, angry that he would write off his first cub so easily.

“Remus learnt years ago that I would put him above all others, I plan on asking the Dark Lord for a boon, when we conquer Potter, then Remus will rejoin the pack as it was always meant to be.”

“You can’t just force him to live a life he doesn’t choose to.” She said quietly and released Fenrir’s hand, turning back to the stream and staring out over the beautiful forest.

“You adapted, my love…and so will he.”

She sighed and felt his lips on her neck. “I will return as soon as I can, until then stay with Regulus he will not betray you and will lay down his life to protect you.”

She heard the sharp crack of apparition then dozens more and she knew he was gone with his pack to The Dark Lord. It was then she made her decision, perhaps it was time for Regulus to be reunited with his family


	6. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the prewritten chapters :D chapter seven is 90% done and almost on it’s way to the beta :D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far you really make it worth while writing :D   
> p.s I can’t remember who I owe a story to, I know they requested Dramione after HBP *grins* but I lost their email with the details….*pout* hehehe so if it’s you, don’t be offended or think I’ve forgotten you just pop me a line.

She stood at the door to his room, biting her lip and hoping he would be swayed to her opinion. With a timid hand she knocked on the door and was given entry before the second knock even sounded.

“Your pretty little head is working in overdrive.” She heard Regulus murmur behind her and turned quickly, eyes widening at his attire, or lack there of.

“Great merlin Regulus do you ever get sick of sneaking up on me? And do you think maybe clothes wouldn’t go astray?”

He snorted and still managed to sound elegant, she heard the rustle of fabric and when she peeked through her eyes he was fully dressed and smirking at her.

“I need to warn the Order Regulus.” He merely smiled at her as if he was expecting her to come and say exactly that. With a flick of his wand two bags levitated into the room, eyes glinting with mischief when he saw hers widen with surprise. “You’re ready to go?”

He nodded. “And so are you…I figured you would be excited to tell your friends the news and maybe be allowed back into their folds.”

“You have it all wrong,” She said softly. “I don’t want be their friend again, but I don’t want them to die.”

“No that would be unfortunate wouldn’t it?” He grinned and gave her body a quick once over. “Although…you might want to change out of that, lest they get the wrong idea of why we are there?”

She looked down and gasped, completely forgetting she’d come straight from the stream to speak to him and wasn’t wearing any clothing. She felt intensely foolish for having berated him over being naked when she was in the same condition.

“Merlin you must think I’m an idiot.”

He laughed. “Most assuredly, and although I like seeing our leaders mate in this fashion it isn’t conducive to meeting with your former friends.”

“You are such an arse!” She hissed and stomped her foot which only succeeded in increasing his amusement.

“Would you like me to dress you as well, Hermione? One would think with all your magical training they would have taught you to dress yourself.”

She glared and aimed her wand at Regulus, muttering a spell then laughing hard when his pants split and fell around his ankles.

“Those were my best pants!” He cried and glared back.

She laughed harder at his theatrics. “You are such a witch, Regulus. No wonder you kept to yourself all these years so I wouldn’t find out what a big pansy you were.”

His eyes glinted at her strangely then and he reached into his shirt and slowly pulled out a long silver chain. “Would a pansy defy Lord Voldemort for over twenty years and hide his most precious possession?”

“Regulus…” She watched him hand slowly remove the chain, hand clasped around the end and a smile falling onto his lips. “Is that what I think it is?”

“If you think this is Salazar Slytherin’s locket, Hermione then you are correct.”

“You’re carrying a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul around your neck? You do realise that Dumbledore lost his hand and several Order members have been injured greatly by trying to destroy them?”

He nodded and removed the chain from around his neck. “I think it might work towards endearing us to your precious friends and to my brother.”

With a flick of his wand she felt fabric around her body and looked down, huffing when he laughed. Regulus had dressed her in the tightest black jeans, and the tallest black boots, with a form fitting dark blue shirt. With another flick the locket was around her neck and she felt the pulse of dark magic attached itself to her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” She screeched and scrabbled to remove the locket.

“All of his Horcruxes were attuned to a certain magic, this one to those with Lycanthropy.” He smirked again and she was certainly getting sick of it.

“So you mean you’ve had this all these years and not told anyone?”

isn’t conducive to meeting with your former friends.”

“You are such an arse!” She hissed and stomped her foot which only succeeded in increasing his amusement.

“Would you like me to dress you as well, Hermione? One would think with all your magical training they would have taught you to dress yourself.”

She glared and aimed her wand at Regulus, muttering a spell then laughing hard when his pants split and fell around his ankles.

“Those were my best pants!” He cried and glared back.

She laughed harder at his theatrics. “You are such a witch, Regulus. No wonder you kept to yourself all these years so I wouldn’t find out what a big pansy you were.”

His eyes glinted at her strangely then and he reached into his shirt and slowly pulled out a long silver chain. “Would a pansy defy Lord Voldemort for over twenty years and hide his most precious possession?”

“Regulus…” She watched him hand slowly remove the chain, hand clasped around the end and a smile falling onto his lips. “Is that what I think it is?”

“If you think this is Salazar Slytherin’s locket, Hermione then you are correct.”

“You’re carrying a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul around your neck? You do realise that Dumbledore lost his hand and several Order members have been injured greatly by trying to destroy them?”

He nodded and removed the chain from around his neck. “I think it might work towards endearing us to your precious friends and to my brother.”

With a flick of his wand she felt fabric around her body and looked down, huffing when he laughed. Regulus had dressed her in the tightest black jeans, and the tallest black boots, with a form fitting dark blue shirt. With another flick the locket was around her neck and she felt the pulse of dark magic attached itself to her. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” She screeched and scrabbled to remove the locket.

“All of his Horcruxes were attuned to a certain magic, this one to those with Lycanthropy.” He smirked again and she was certainly getting sick of it.

“So you mean you’ve had this all these years and not told anyone?”

He nodded then picked up her bags, shrinking them and placing them in his pockets. “This is the last one…” She said and fingered the sparkling locket. “Do you think they’ll hurt Fenrir?” She quickly put on her cloak and raised the hood as Regulus did the same.

“Worried for our leader, Hermione? How sweet.” He gripped her arms and gave her a quick wink before disapparating them away.

 

“The Dark Lord has been summoning his army for the past two days, they are arriving sporadically and preparing for war. The time has come for us to prepare for the end.”

“But I’m not ready!” Harry cried and stood quickly, pacing the front of the meeting and sending anxious pulses of magic through the room.

“Harry calm down!” Ginny tried to grab his arm but he shook her off.

“Do not touch me ever again!” He hissed. “If you hadn’t played with our lives Hermione would still be here and we would have found the final Horcrux.”

“But Harry…” The words died in her throat as a deafening crack echoed through the room and it was only years of training that had every order member in instant duelling positions, wands raised at aimed at the two intruders.

“You stupid arse!” The female hissed and punched the male in the arm as she removed her cloak.

“You never said where you wanted to end up!” He hissed back and threw off his hood, turning to face the Order with a sheepish grin and giving Hermione a poke in the ribs.

“Would you stop acting so…oh…” Her eyes widened and Regulus was proud of how quickly she recovered, a dark glare on her face as she stared at the gathered Order members. “Hi everyone.”

Twin thuds echoed in the room as twice in one week Harry Potter fainted and beside him Sirius Black.

Harry blinked quickly trying to clear his vision as a familiar voice washed over him.

“If I’d known we would have had this effect, well I would have come much sooner.”

He heard someone snort which he assumed to be Snape, only he would laugh at his fainting episodes. “Wh-What’s going on?”

He sat up slowly and finally managed to focus on the room, and was startled to see a familiar pair of blue eyes peering into him. “This is who the wizarding world is relying on to save them?” He screwed up his nose and looked over his shoulder to the witch who was laughing softly. “He’s so tiny.” The wizard reached out and poked him in the chest which only caused the witch to laugh harder.

“Leave him alone.” Now that voice he did recognise and looked to his left to where Sirius was sitting propped up against the table, wand in his shaking hand and aimed at the wizard.

“Come now,” He chided softly and gave Harry one last look before standing. “Is that any way to treat your favourite brother?”

Sirius growled and scrambled to his feet, wand pressed firmly against the wizards neck. “My brother is dead!”

The witch huffed and stepped forward, harry gasped as she spared him a glance before stepping between Sirius and the wizard. “Don’t be foolish Sirius, we don’t have time for this.”

“He-Hermione?” Harry stuttered from the floor.

“And he’s a smart one too,” The wizard drawled sarcastically again causing Snape to snort. “If he wasn’t so tiny I’d like a go at him but I would snap him in half.”

“Be quiet Regulus!” Hermione snapped and pushed away Sirius’s wand. “Sirius your brother has been in hiding with our pack since he was turned, he is very much Regulus Black although a little whinier than what I expected but I think that could bea Black trait.”

“Hey!” Sirius and Regulus cried indignantly. Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Regulus towards the door.

“Go into the kitchen I will join you in a moment.” He nodded and gave Harry a wink and a smirk before sauntering out of the meeting room. “This is for you.” She said coldly and removed the chain from her neck and dangled it in the air. It swung like a pendulum and gasps went up through the room.

“Where did you get that?” Harry breathed and reached out for the locket, only to receive a smacked hand for his troubles.

“Only those with Lycanthropy can touch the locket, so I will be keeping it safe until you decide how to destroy it.”

Harry stared at Hermione wide eyed and couldn’t believe the changes in her. When he had seen her last her face was sunken and hollow, she’d lost an enormous amount of weight, her hair was lifeless and oily, and she was angry all the time. Now staring at her he could see she had lost the sadness in her eyes but it had been replaced by a dark glint, her hair still curly was luxurious and fell down her back, and she had regained her plumpness but wasn’t over weight, just the right size.

Her brow rose as Harry’s eyes moved over her body and it wasn’t until she cleared her throat that he met her eyes and blushed. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Hermione wait!” Harry called out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She hissed and gripped his wrist, squeezing him hard and pushing him bodily against the wall.

“Never put your hands on me again Potter!” She snarled, eyes flashing with anger.

“I thought since you were here…”

“That what?” She taunted, lips quirking. “I had come back to beg for forgiveness?” She threw her head back and laughed. “Contrary to popular belief…Potter, not everything in this war is about you. I am here to protect my mate and to ensure none of you hurts him on the battle field, because if you do then you’ll have to deal with me.”

“You expect us to let Fenrir Greyback live?” Ginny’s shrill voice cut through the tense room and Hermione heard a low rumbling groan from Harry’s chest.

“Do shut up Ginevra or I will tell Fenrir to take extra special care with you.” She quietened instantly and it was then Hermione noticed a scent she had missed, even though she had desperately tried to forget him.

She blinked slowly and looked over her shoulder, finding him straight away, standing in a dark corner and watching her with his piercing blue eyes. “I came here to ensure you win, Potter and to protect my interests.” And with that she released Harry and stalked into the kitchen leaving behind an Order in disarray.

 

He knew instantly it had been her, just from her scent and the way her body moved. He could still feel her hands on his skin and the way her eyes flashed with darkness and danger radiated around her.

He wanted to go to her, to touch her skin and lick her everywhere he could find, but didn’t dare, knowing she would deny him. And he couldn’t of handled that, such an intense desire shot down and denied.

“She wants you cub…” Fenrir murmured in his ear, hands running along the younger wizards neck.

_“I would never…she is yours…”_

_“Mmmm and you are mine, both my cubs and both my most precious.”_

_Remus licked his lips and turned slowly, nuzzling Fenrir’s neck and whining low in his throat when his alpha gripped his cock hard. “What do you want me to do?”_

_“If she desires it then you have my permission to take her.”_

With that thought in mind, Remus walked across the meeting room as if in a trance, her scent getting stronger with each step until he reached the kitchen, pushing open the door slowly and growling loudly. “What the sodding hell is going on in here?”

 

“Did it go well then?” Regulus asked with a grin and leaned against the kitchen table holding two full glasses of Firewhiskey.

“Can you believe he thought I’d actually come back for him?” She snarled and snatched the glass, downing the liquid in one gulp and grimacing as it burned her throat.

“More?”

“Please,” She held out her glass as he filled it and Hermione took the time to actually get a good look at the wizard. He did look a lot like Sirius but younger and certainly darker, his eyes held a dangerous quality that served to make him even more alluring but she did not find him arousing which was strange as he reminded her a lot of Fenrir.

“Right there Hermione?” Regulus asked and smirked wide as she blushed and took a long drink of her whiskey. “Come now love, no need to be embarrassed.” With quick grab she was pulled into his arms and between his thighs, his hands grabbing her arse and bringing her flush against his body. “Many a pretty witch has fallen to my looks.” He murmured in her ear.

She laughed breathlessly and rubbed herself against him. “Your looks are over rated.” She purred and pushed at his chest and angry glare on her face.

His mouth opened and he was about to speak when the kitchen door was flung open and Remus stood there looking fierce in all his lycan glory. “What the sodding hell is going on here?”

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Regulus gave Remus a mock bow and sauntered out of the kitchen.

“Remus…” She started to say but was stopped by his hands on her arms.

“Did he hurt you?” Remus said softly, his hands running over her body and checking every inch of her.

“Why do you even care?” She said back, losing herself in his blue eyes which were pulsing with darkness.

“Do you think I would have stayed so long with the pack if I didn’t care about you?”

“You care for the Order and your precious Tonks, you don’t care for me. If you had then I would have been a priority years ago.”

“Why are you still on about that? How many times do I need to apologise before you forgive me?”

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive you but I’m sure I can persuaded to forget for awhile.” She smiled up at him, soft and gentle as he growled softly and pushed her back hard, her head smacking against the wooden door of the kitchen.

“Will you run with me tomorrow night?” He said it so softly, like he wasn’t sure if he should be asking the question.

“Of course…but you cannot take your Wolfsbane.”

He looked uncertain for a moment before nodding, his hands now firmly on her hips as he pressed her hard into the wood. “And what do I get in return?” His lips were only millimetres away from her neck, his breath hot and tainted with tea.

“What do you want?” She asked huskily and ran her hands up his chest, slowly undoing the buttons of his thin shirt.

“You…” He replied and pulled back, staring into her lust filled eyes and barely restraining a deep primal growl that was threatening to overtake him as Moony stirred.

“And what of Fenrir? I am not going to betray him.”

Remus chuckled and it was a sound so unlike him it had her cupping his jaw and bringing his face in line with hers. “Fenrir gave his permission for his pretty wolf to mate with his favourite cub.”

Hermione whimpered as his power washed over her, so unused to the Moony side of Remus rearing his head whilst in his human form. Fenrir was the same all year round, many years ago having made peace with his darkness and slowly integrating it into his personality.

“He never told me.” She said and licked her dry lips as Remus watched her heatedly.

“He didn’t think we would ever get the opportunity.” Those wicked lips were on her neck again, and he was breathing deeply as if committing her scent to memory. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and it pooled at his elbows.

“What about Tonks?”

“What about her?” He murmured and ran his hands down her sides before bending down in front of her.

“I won’t help you cheat on her,” She replied, another whimper falling from her throat as he slowly removed her boots, then undid the zipper on her jeans and pulled them down around her ankles, throwing them over his shoulder.

“I am not longer with her,” He said and looked up into Hermione’s eyes with a smile. “I would never cheat on anybody most of all Tonks.”

“You love her?” Hermione asked, wondering why her chest hurt at the thought.

“No I don’t, we are far too different.” He felt her sigh and her relief was palpable as he stood slowly. “But you Hermione, we are the same.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands once again travelled the length of her body, tracing the outline of her knickers then tugging up the hem of her shirt. “We are alike in many ways, except you still deny Moony, act as if he is a plague on your life when he is a gift.”

“I don’t want to deny him anymore, seeing you with Fenrir, awoke something deep inside me.”

She opened her eyes and stared up him, he looked glorious with his sandy blond hair falling in his eyes, his shirt around his elbows and his chest littered with dozens of scars that she just wanted to touch. “Don’t go with them Remus.”

“I have to fight, it’s my duty.” Her shirt was pushed up above her breasts, baring the large swells to his hungry gaze. “But for now…I think my duty lies elsewhere.” He bent his head and captured her nipple between his lips, a low purr rumbling up through his chest and vibrating around the sensitive peaks. 

Remus rearing his head whilst in his human form. Fenrir was the same all year round, many years ago having made peace with his darkness and slowly integrating it into his personality.

“He never told me.” She said and licked her dry lips as Remus watched her heatedly.

“He didn’t think we would ever get the opportunity.” Those wicked lips were on her neck again, and he was breathing deeply as if committing her scent to memory. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and it pooled at his elbows.

“What about Tonks?”

“What about her?” He murmured and ran his hands down her sides before bending down in front of her.

“I won’t help you cheat on her,” She replied, another whimper falling from her throat as he slowly removed her boots, then undid the zipper on her jeans and pulled them down around her ankles, throwing them over his shoulder.

“I am not longer with her,” He said and looked up into Hermione’s eyes with a smile. “I would never cheat on anybody most of all Tonks.”

“You love her?” Hermione asked, wondering why her chest hurt at the thought.

“No I don’t, we are far too different.” He felt her sigh and her relief was palpable as he stood slowly. “But you Hermione, we are the same.”

Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands once again travelled the length of her body, tracing the outline of her knickers then tugging up the hem of her shirt. “We are alike in many ways, except you still deny Moony, act as if he is a plague on your life when he is a gift.”

“I don’t want to deny him anymore, seeing you with Fenrir, awoke something deep inside me.”

She opened her eyes and stared up him, he looked glorious with his sandy blond hair falling in his eyes, his shirt around his elbows and his chest littered with dozens of scars that she just wanted to touch. “Don’t go with them Remus.”

“I have to fight, it’s my duty.” Her shirt was pushed up above her breasts, baring the large swells to his hungry gaze. “But for now…I think my duty lies elsewhere.” He bent his head and captured her nipple between his lips, a low purr rumbling up through his chest and vibrating around the sensitive peaks.

“Tease…” She moaned, tangling her fingers into his hair and bringing his head closer to her chest. “Now I know why Fenrir is always bragging about your tongue.” He chuckled and nipped at her with his teeth, causing the young witch to moan even louder and arch up into him. “Feel so good, Remus.”

“As do you beautiful one.” He looked up at her again and she was taken aback by his deep primal hunger for her. Her hands in his hair, massaged his scalp as his tongue darted out to lick her again, keeping his eyes locked with hers and devouring her breast as if it were a delicious treat.

She wanted to touch him, to feel his skin against hers and wasted no time in pulling him up by the hair and kissing him hard, her hands making quick work of his trousers and pushing them around his ankles, revealing him to be wearing no underwear.

“Do you always go around free as a bird?” She smiled up at him lazily and he chuckled.

“It’s much more comfortable…” He sucked a hissing breath through his teeth as her hands wrapped around his cock, much larger than usual thanks to the closeness of the full moon. “Merlin!”

“No…Hermione.” She grinned again, biting her lip when he let out a primal growl and lifted her up the wall, pinning her hands above her head and grinding himself into her wet heat.

“Merlin I can feel it within you…pulsing like a new life.” He licked his lips and pulled his pelvis back slightly and positioned himself at her entrance. “Do you forgive me Hermione?” He asked and without waiting for her to respond thrust into her hard. Her mouth fell open at the sheer force of his cock sheathing inside her, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he held her wrists tightly.

“NO!” She cried and pushed down on his as he thrust up. His teeth were gritted with an effort to control himself but she didn’t want him like that, she wanted him uncontrolled and beastial. “Table…Remus!”

He growled low and flicked his eyes to the table then back to Hermione, with a grunt he pulled out of her soaking pussy and slammed her down on the table face first, she screeched as pain ripped through her chest but he had snapped and was allowing Moony to take over, not caring that he had injured the young witch. With an urgency that they both felt her legs were spread wide and his cock was fully embedded back inside her.

“That’s it Hermione, such a dirty little wolf.” He murmured, leaning over her back and grabbing a handful of her hair. “Tell me you forgive me.” He ordered and with a brutal yank, pulled her head back and bit down on her neck.

“Don’t…forgive…you!” She screeched again, his cock was so wide and hard that it almost hurt with the force of his desperate poundings, the table was being pushed against the china hutch, banging over and over, plates rattling against their holders as Remus fucked the witch he had let down so dreadfully.

“You do…you do forgive me!” He moaned and found her lips, passionately thrusting his tongue into her mouth and devouring her, skins slapping and tongue duelling as the kitchen filled with growls and the intoxicating scent of sex.

“Don’t…want…to…ohhhh fucking gods!” She let out a strangled moan and gripped the edge of the table, moving sinuously against Remus as he began thrusting deep and erratic. “Oh gods…Remus…Moony  FUCK!” Again she screeched but this time as he climax hit, black stars flashing before her eyes as Remus continued his assault, moaning and growling, sweat dripping onto her back as his arse clenched.

“Dirty witch!” He threw his head back and unwittingly copied Fenrir from earlier that day, and howled, low and desperate. She felt his come enter her pussy, hot and searing, his howl forcing another orgasm from her pulsing pussy. “Beautiful…” He murmured, panting and sated against her back, his tongue caressing the large bleeding bite on her neck. “I hurt you.”

She laughed weakly and cracked open an eye, smiling up at the apologetic wolf. “I liked it.” She replied and gave him a nudge to dislodge him. “I forgive you Remus.”

His eyes lit up and then she was swept into his arms, neither bothering to dress or pick up their clothes as he kicked open the kitchen door and stalked up the stairs, cock hardening rapidly as her arse rubbed against him. “I won’t take the wolfsbane.” With a quick look over his shoulder he smirked, Sirius and Regulus were standing in the parlour doorway, both laughing silently and giving him their approval, in the background he could see Harry glaring murderously and felt reckless due to the impending moon. “What can I say, Harry? Benefits of being a werewolf.” He took the rest of the stairs with Hermione laughing gaily at his cheek, leaving behind a very bewildered Order.

“Did you ever…?” Sirius tilted his head towards Hermione, naked and breasts bouncing as Remus placed her on the first floor landing to open the door.

“Merlin no…” Regulus shuddered slightly. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s a hot bird but I’m not nearly dirty or rough enough for her.


	7. Wolves

She awoke with the sun streaming in Remus’s bedroom window and his tongue buried between her thighs. He was lapping at her like a wizard dying of thirst and with a strangled moan, she arched her back, tangling her hands into his hair and pushing him further into her soaking pussy.

“Mmmm,” She bit her bottom lip, moaning loudly and pushing down on his talented tongue. “Ohhhh, Remus…”

He chuckled against her folds and took one last, long, languid lick then sat up on his knees, staring down at her heatedly. She cracked open an eye and smiled, lazy and sleepy as he slowly crawled up her body. “Good morning, Hermione.”

Remus took a deep breath against her neck, and then licked the slender, soft skin as he situated himself snugly between her thighs. “Good morning, Remus.” She murmured and ran her teeth over his ear, laughing softly when he let out a soft moan and ground his hardness into her. “What brought this on?”

“Do you know how hard it is for me to resist the call of mating on the full moon?” His hands gripped her hips and he thrust against her lightly, smirking when she gasped. “No one is strong enough to keep up with me. They normally pass out after a few hours.”

Hermione moaned again and wrapped her leg up over his waist. “My dear Moony,” She whispered, hands gripping his arse. “Fenrir loves the full moon, because I can last all night.”

He growled and reached down between their bodies, positioning his cock at her entrance. “I’m going to take you over and over, Hermione. Fuck your pretty little body until you scream yourself hoarse.”

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he penetrated her roughly, his blue eyes rolling into the back of his head at her sheer tightness and overwhelming heat. His head fell onto her shoulder as he began to move, fast and hard, deep and brutal into her welcoming passage.

“Ohhh yes harder, Remus…harder please!” She screamed, her other leg tightening around his waist and her heels digging into his arse pulling him closer and further inside her.

“Such a filthy little wolf,” He panted in her ear, grunting as her pussy gripped him like a vice.

“Shut up, Remus!” She cried, throwing her head back and baring the slender line of her neck to his greedy lips. He instantly latched on and sucked, licking and nipping at her soft skin, marking her with blood red bruises for the world to see.

She could feel the power, radiating off his skin as he tapped into his darkness, his eyes black with need, deep and consuming. His cock felt glorious, even though he was brutally thrusting into her, there was no mistaking the gentle touch on her hips and the way his thumbs caressed her skin. Remus had always been such a gentle soul, always in control and she hoped tonight he would break out of the mould and take her in the most primal way possible.

“So good…” He muttered, kissing along her collarbone and pushing her breast upwards, sucking her nipple between his teeth and laving her sensitive peak with his tongue. “Taste so good.” He growled when her fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head back with force he didn’t know she possessed. “What are you…?” His voice died in his throat with a low dark growl she tightened her thighs around his waist and rolled them over quickly, managing to keep his hard, throbbing cock lodged firmly inside her.

She sat atop him smirking, hands wandering over Remus’s scarred chest, scraping her nails over his nipples and moaning softly when he bucked up urgently. “If you wanted to be in control all you had to do was ask.”

She laughed softly, and bent over his chest, licking along both his nipples, to his neck and along his jaw. She paused over his lips, staring deeply into his eyes and smiling softly, even as the darkness ran rampant through her body, urging her to bite him and to taste his blood. “May I be in control, Remus?”

He grunted as she rose onto her knees and licked her lips, bracing herself on his knees and pushed down hard, taking his cock into her pussy and moaning as he stretched her deliciously. His eyes fluttered closed, a lusty smile on his face as she rode him hard, gripping his legs tightly and panting raggedly, as he thrust upwards. “So hot…” He panted, forcing his eyes open to see the vision of beauty above him, droplets of sweat trickling between her breasts and over the Slytherin locket that swung with every thrust, hair stuck to her face, bottom lip firmly between her teeth, and a small trickle of blood forming from where she had bitten through the skin.

He watched enthralled as his cock disappeared into her pussy, release dripping down his hard shaft and onto her thighs. He wanted to see her lose control, to watch her come undone because of him so he moved his hand slowly up her leg, smirking when she growled softly and stared down at him, brown eyes flashing with want and need. “Like that, Hermione?” He asked his voice hoarse and desperate with desire.

neck to his greedy lips. He instantly latched on and sucked, licking and nipping at her soft skin, marking her with blood red bruises for the world to see.

She could feel the power, radiating off his skin as he tapped into his darkness, his eyes black with need, deep and consuming. His cock felt glorious, even though he was brutally thrusting into her, there was no mistaking the gentle touch on her hips and the way his thumbs caressed her skin. Remus had always been such a gentle soul, always in control and she hoped tonight he would break out of the mould and take her in the most primal way possible.

“So good…” He muttered, kissing along her collarbone and pushing her breast upwards, sucking her nipple between his teeth and laving her sensitive peak with his tongue. “Taste so good.” He growled when her fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head back with force he didn’t know she possessed. “What are you…?” His voice died in his throat with a low dark growl she tightened her thighs around his waist and rolled them over quickly, managing to keep his hard, throbbing cock lodged firmly inside her.

She sat atop him smirking, hands wandering over Remus’s scarred chest, scraping her nails over his nipples and moaning softly when he bucked up urgently. “If you wanted to be in control all you had to do was ask.”

She laughed softly, and bent over his chest, licking along both his nipples, to his neck and along his jaw. She paused over his lips, staring deeply into his eyes and smiling softly, even as the darkness ran rampant through her body, urging her to bite him and to taste his blood. “May I be in control, Remus?”

He grunted as she rose onto her knees and licked her lips, bracing herself on his knees and pushed down hard, taking his cock into her pussy and moaning as he stretched her deliciously. His eyes fluttered closed, a lusty smile on his face as she rode him hard, gripping his legs tightly and panting raggedly, as he thrust upwards. “So hot…” He panted, forcing his eyes open to see the vision of beauty above him, droplets of sweat trickling between her breasts and over the Slytherin locket that swung with every thrust, hair stuck to her face, bottom lip firmly between her teeth, and a small trickle of blood forming from where she had bitten through the skin.

He watched enthralled as his cock disappeared into her pussy, release dripping down his hard shaft and onto her thighs. He wanted to see her lose control, to watch her come undone because of him so he moved his hand slowly up her leg, smirking when she growled softly and stared down at him, brown eyes flashing with want and need. “Like that, Hermione?” He asked his voice hoarse and desperate with desire.

“Yesss!!!” She hissed, the droplet of blood dripping down onto her chin. Remus smirked wider, his hand continuing its journey along her leg to her wet curls, finding the hard bundle of nerves easily and pinched her hard.

Hermione screeched, the sound piercing through the soft pants and low growls, her pussy clenching around his cock and sending him thrusting up into her hard as he climaxed with her. “Ohhh yes, Hermione!” He cried, gripping her hips to hold her steady as he sent his come roaring up into her pussy.

“You are so bad, Remus,” She panted, staring down at him heatedly as she continued to convulse around his cock.

“Mmmm… you seem to like it.” He replied and sat up with her still wrapped around him, tangling his hands in her hair, he pulled her down and kissed her hard, tongue lapping the blood from her chin and moaning as she pushed him back, returning the kiss deeply and passionately.

Hermione broke the kiss and blushed when he stomach growled, burying her face into Remus’s shoulder as he chuckled deeply. “Hungry?”

“A little,” She whispered and pulled back, touching his face with her fingertips. “We didn’t have any dinner last night before Fenrir was called away.”

Remus held her tighter to his sweaty body and sniffed the air. “If I’m not mistaken, someone is cooking bacon and eggs.”

“I have no clothes.” She whispered and giggled when Remus groaned, remembering Moony taking over last night in the kitchen, and him walking around the house carrying her naked.

“Oh, Merlin…did I walk around naked?”

Hermione snorted into his neck and kissed him. “Yes, Remus you did. And I recall you telling Harry that shagging me was the benefits of being a wolf.”

He groaned again, which only increased Hermione’s amusement. “Oh come now, I’m sure they’ve seen that gorgeous arse of yours before.”

“I will have know that I am quite respected around here and don’t usually strut around with a beautiful naked witch in my arms.” He put on his best Professor’s voice that only had her laughing harder, her small curvy body shuddering against his and he could feel himself getting hard again. “Keep that up…” He murmured. “And you’ll never leave my bedroom.”

She whimpered as she felt his cock begin to throb inside her. “I need a shower,” She whispered. “Care to join me?”

 

Harry glared up at the ceiling for the tenth time in as many minutes as the rhythmic thumping met their ears, then followed by twin howls, female and male, mixed together. He couldn’t believe that his Hermione was shagging Remus while being so vocal about it and judging by the looks around the table he wasn’t the only one offended by their antics.

Molly was making disapproving sounds and blushing madly, Ginny was scowling and stabbing her eggs, Arthur was bright red and hiding behind his paper, Minerva was shaking her head and muttering about kids these days. Then there was Sirius and Regulus who were sitting together and talking quietly, every now and then they would look up and snigger which was causing Harry’s anger to spike dangerously.

He felt immense guilt every time he thought of Hermione and seeing the lack of love for him in her eyes, cut through him like a knife. He sighed and took another bite of eggs, grunting to Ron as he sat down and began shovelling food in his mouth.

“What the bloody hell was that noise?” Ron grumbled and shovelled more food in his mouth as the house finally went quiet, several sighs of relief could be heard around the table.

“Hermione,” Harry muttered and took a long drink of pumpkin juice.

“What was Hermione doing…?” He looked up and saw the red faces of his family and Sirius leaning back in his chair, smirking wickedly. “Ohhhh…with Remus?”

Harry made a strange strangled sound in the back of his throat and pushed his chair back with a thud, just as the kitchen door swung open and Hermione entered. He looked up at her, smiling and happy, cheeks flushed and her hair in a high ponytail. “Good morning.” He said softly, staring into her brown eyes. She gave him a polite smile and nodded, sweeping by him with a definite saunter to her step.

“Harry, I trust we will be taking care of the Horcrux today?” His hand was on the door as she spoke softly, the entire room holding their collective breaths as his knuckles turned white.

“I’ll be in the yard when you’re ready.” He responded and disappeared through the door just as Remus entered, his eyes on the floor and a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Good morning, Moony, old pal,” Sirius called out, patting the seat next to him, which was directly opposite Hermione.

“G-Good morning,” He stammered and sat quickly, avoiding the gaze of everyone and jumping when Sirius gripped his thigh.

“Good night, mate?”

Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and blushed further as Sirius’s hand crept up his thigh. “It was alright.” He responded but couldn’t stop the smile from creeping over his lips, his eyes darted to Hermione who was in a deep conversation with Regulus and he felt something stir deep within his stomach.

“He’s never shagged her, mate and doesn’t want to.”

As Remus was about to respond there was a large thud, and gasps went up around the room. Hermione was standing over Regulus who was on his back on the kitchen floor laughing loudly as she growled.

“Who I chose to spend my time with is none of your concern, Regulus.” She hissed angrily and stormed out of the kitchen.

Remus stood to follow but was stopped by Sirius’s hand and a shake of his head; it became obvious why when Regulus jumped to his feet and stalked out after her. “Let him deal with her, Moony.”

 

“Angry at me, little cub?” Regulus pulled her back against his chest and nuzzled her neck. She tried to keep the smile off her face but failed, elbowing him in the ribs and turned around quickly, her ponytail hitting him in the mouth and causing him to splutter.

“Yes, I am if you must know,” She said with a small smile. “Why do you care who I sleep with?”

“I am tasked with ensuring your safety, Hermione. If Lupin were to hurt you, well I don’t need to tell you what Fenrir would do to me,” His fingers ran down her neck to the large bite mark and several deep bruises on her pale skin. “Perhaps I need to teach your Lupin a lesson?”

Hermione snorted and pushed him away, walking down to the bottom of the garden where a fountain bubbled merrily. She ran her hand through the water, letting the cool liquid run over her skin. “Fenrir gave Remus permission to mate with me; apparently he likes all his cubs in one basket.”

It was Regulus’ turn to snort as he stood behind her. “He gave me permission to mate with you, too.”

She growled angrily and spun around, brown eyes flashing. “Who does he think he is? Am I his whore, to give out to anyone he pleases?”

Regulus narrowed his eyes and gripped her upper arms; with a rough shove she was pressed against the stone wall of the backyard. “I will say this to you only once, Hermione. Fenrir is our alpha, he leads our pack and if he chooses to give you out to all his cubs then it’s his prerogative. We do not question him, or deny him anything. A rule you should adapt to quickly.”

“You think I would deny him?” She hissed and gave his chest a shove; even with the extra strength thanks to the impending moon she was still nowhere near as strong as he was.

“Going to beat me up, little wolf?” He laughed and her angry tirade was halted when the backdoor slammed shut, emitting a very sullen looking Boy Who Lived.

He was carrying a small brown book and was staring at Hermione expectantly and without even looking at Regulus, she dismissed him. “Leave us.”

“Yes, milady.” He muttered and stalked off into the house, making sure to slam the door harder than Harry did and then smirking through the glass when Hermione glared at him.

“What’s your plan?” Hermione asked and finally looked up at Harry who was kicking the dirt with his shoe. “Or do you plan to torture the dirt to dust?”

Harry didn’t speak, instead he covered the space between them in three long strides, and gripping her upper arms he pushed her against the wall roughly, staring deeply into her eyes. “How could you have kept this from me?” He spoke quietly but there was no mistaking his fury as he stared down at the little witch.

“How could you have dismissed me so easily? Do you know if it had been you or Ron I would have been nagging you until I found out what was going on? You left me to suffer. I was alone with no one to help me.”

He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in deeply, a trait Hermione knew clamed his nerves and kept his darker side at bay. “You know everyone always referred to us as the Golden Trio, the great Harry Potter, sidekick Ronald Weasley and brainy little Hermione Granger. Truth be told it was always the Hermione Granger show, we were your sidekicks, we paled in comparison to your intelligence. I might have been more powerful magically but I could never hope to compete with how smart you were.”

“Your point?” She snapped and tried in vain to push him off, but he just increased his grip on her arms.

“I am not finished with you.” Harry hissed and slammed her back into the wall; she winced but didn’t complain, eyes blazing with pure unbridled rage. “We never had a chance to discover your secret. The two people you lied to best was Ron and me. You could have told us that you were really a wizard and Severus Snape was your lover and we would have believed you.”

She felt her anger slowly dissipating and knew he spoke the truth, as if sensing her surrender he kept his hold on her but released his painful grip “I couldn’t tell you.” Her voice was soft and all anger gone from her small body.

“Why not?” His voice had dropped an octave and she felt his hand leave her body and cup her face, tenderly stroking his thumb across her cheek. “Why couldn’t you trust me?”

She watched the strong, powerful wizard crumble and morph into the scared little boy she knew as a child, his eyes insecure and his confidence lacking. “I was afraid.”

“I would have done anything to protect you,” He said softly and rested her forehead against hers. “Paid to have someone find a cure, no matter what it took I would have done it for you.”

She looked at him strangely for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. “I felt so unwanted and so unloved,” Her breath hitched and he felt his heart clench in pain. “I just wanted someone to notice what was wrong with me, someone to dig a little deeper.”

“Hermione…” Harry started to say but was stopped by her fingers across his lips.

“Let me finish, please?” He nodded and she gave him a small smile. “I realised after a few months that everyone was wrapped up in their own problems and didn’t care much for mine,” She smiled again, this time it was sad and full of regret. “Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you, Harry? It became too much, the secret was too big and you would have been so let down, I couldn’t do it. But then I was kicked out of the Order, and it all came back again, no one looked into why the potion didn’t work for me, no one asked the right questions and then Severus confronted me…”

“You told Snape?” Harry interrupted, eyes blazing with fury again.

“I swore him to secrecy and to be honest he probably liked having something over you. I only came back to warn you that Voldemort was summoning his army and then Regulus showed me the locket and I knew I couldn’t let you down.”

“You mean like I let you down?” Harry said dejectedly and pushed her away, walking swiftly to the opposite end of the garden and kicking the side of the fence.

“I’m not going to lie, Harry, you did let me down, hurt me like I never thought possible but you did what you thought best and I forgave you a long time ago.”

“You did?” He asked hopefully and she couldn’t help but smile at his windswept hair with his glasses askew.

“Of course I did.” She said softly and touched his arm, expecting him to flinch away; instead, he let out a grunt and pulled her bodily into his arms.

“I’ve missed you so much,” He whispered passionately in her ear. “So much, Mione, you were always the one witch I could depend on, to love me without prejudice. No one has ever been as good to me as you were. Tell me you’ll stay this time, I couldn’t bear it if you left me.”

“Oh, Harry,” She sighed and touched his face with her fingertips. “I belong with Fenrir now, he is my mate.”

“He is awful, Hermione, he’s a cannibal!”

Hermione snorted and shook her head. “Do you really believe everything you read, Harry?”

“But what about Bill?”

“What about me?” Hermione squeaked as the deep melodious voice of Bill Weasley came from the door.

“Bill?” She asked, scarcely believing he was actually in front of her.

“Hi, baby.” He gave her a wink and moved across the yard quickly. “It’s good to see you again.”

She practically launched herself into his arms, he grunted as the small witch wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly, stumbling back slightly and laughing when she pinched his arm. “Ouch! What was that for, wolf?”

She smiled widely. “Making sure it was actually you and not my mind playing tricks on me. You look so handsome, Bill, I’ve missed you so much.” Her breath caught in her throat at his intense gaze, his canine qualities obvious to one from a pack, the darkness was raging behind his eyes and with a soft growl his nose was pressed against her neck and he was breathing deeply. It was a pack ritual as old as the wolves themselves, finding the scent of their alpha through their bite marks. Hermione growled and gripped his hair hard, yanking his head back she smirked and took a long slow swipe at his neck with her tongue.

“I can smell Fenrir,” He murmured, breath coming in ragged desperate pants.

“He smells good, doesn’t he?” She purred and grazed her teeth over his neck. “Interested?” She asked and his low agonising moan was enough of an answer, she placed her feet back on the ground and regarded the wizard carefully before speaking again. “We’ll talk soon, Bill.” He nodded, breathless and aroused from his alpha’s scent and the dark magic pulsing around Hermione.

“Right… err,” He cleared his throat and turned to Harry who had almost gone purple with rage at their display, even after all these years he still felt protective over his best friend. “Sirius said you might need a Lycan and considering Remus is having it out with Snape and Regulus is going through some of his things I thought I would come lend a hand.”

“That was very thoughtful, Bill,” Hermione bestowed a smile upon him then turned to Harry who although had returned to his normal colour was still gripping his wand tightly. “Do you have the spell, Harry?”

He kept his eyes on Bill and fumbled around in his pocket, noticing that the other wizard’s hand was resting possessively on Hermione’s hip and that his fingers seemed to be touching her skin. He had no right to feel jealous over such a simple act but he couldn’t stop the green eyed monster rearing it’s ugly head as he pulled out the spell.

Bill smirked, well aware of the young wizards anger but wasn’t about to release his hold on Hermione. He had missed the young witch terribly, her scent, her soft touch and her acceptance. When others had avoided him, frightened of his new appearance she had welcomed him with open arms, touching and smelling each other, allowing their lycan side to erupt. She had never cast aspersions on him like others had, never treated him any differently and even after she was bitten she had always put him first and for that she would be in his heart forever.

“Thank you, Harry,” Hermione gave him a small smile and took the parchment, unfolding it and making a humming sound in the back of her throat as Bill caressed her skin. “Stop that,” She mock scolded and took a step forward, effectively ending his explorations. “This is different.”

“Let me see.” Bill said and took the spell. He bit his lip, reading through the words carefully before nodding his head. “It seems easy enough.”

“Bill!” Hermione cried incredulously. “Did you read what it requires of you? Did you read what it requires of me?”

“And who would you prefer, Hermione, Remus? You know he could never hurt another and I would never ask him to live with the guilt.”

“Yet you can ask me?” She felt the tears welling in her eyes as Harry came up behind her, touching her shoulder gently she let out a sob and launched herself into his arms. “I don’t know if I can do it!”

“Bill’s right, Remus could never do this and I wouldn’t trust Regulus as far as I could throw him.”

“But I’ve never…I mean I don’t know how.”

Bill touched her neck; fingers tracing over one of the marks Fenrir had given her. “Hermione, I can’t resist it any longer, it’s been too many years. I feel like I’m going mad, stuck in two minds constantly fighting with myself, pushing down the urge to howl on every full moon, taking Wolfsbane even though I never transform. I’m sick of everyone being frightened of me for no good reason.”

“So you want to give them a reason?” She pushed at Harry gently, releasing herself from his arms and holding her hand out to touch Bill’s face. “You want people to look down upon you, never to be able to work again?”

“I don’t want to live like this anymore,” He murmured and pulled her into a bruising hug. “I’m fighting a losing battle; it was only a matter of time until I succumbed.”

“Bill…”

“Please, baby,” He murmured and kissed her neck, nuzzling his nose into her mark and breathing in deeply. “Help me, help us.”

She stared up into his blue eyes, which were feral with primal urges due to the impending full moon. “We’ll do it tonight.”


	8. The new cub.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the most wonderful beta in the whole wide world Nicole :D who makes my writing readable :D

A steaming mug sat in the centre of the kitchen table, somehow mocking the three wolves and the half wolf. This would be the first time Remus went without his Wolfsbane whilst in the company of the Order; he frequently went without it when running with his pack but never with his friends and those that he thought of as family.

Hermione picked up the goblet and poured the contents down the sink, effectively ending Remus’s torture. It was so easy to drink the foul liquid and let the potion dull his wolf senses, and even harder to let them take over. He was never in control in his wolf form, not the kind of control he was used to anyway. She needed him in his purest form tonight, to finally rejoin his pack and take his place at Fenrir’s side and to welcome their new pack mate.

She reached out slowly and ran her fingers up Regulus’ arm as he drew closer, eyes dark and lips moist. It was a sacred time for the wolves, coming together as a pack and a family. “Regulus…” She murmured, voice deep and husky. “We run without Fenrir tonight, as his second you are our leader.”

His body pressed against hers, a low growl vibrating up his throat as he sniffed her neck, tongue darting out to caress her mark. “You will do the spell on your own.”

“I will…” She replied, breath catching in her throat as he nuzzled her neck.

“We haven’t much time to transform.” He stood quickly, leaving the young witch craving his warmth and yearning for Fenrir.

“I have the details of the spell but we must move quickly.” Hermione said, gesturing for Bill and Remus to follow them out into the backyard. “We will meet at the pack. Remus, will you take Bill?”

Remus nodded and wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, apparating them to the pack. Hermione had felt him enter the yard and turned slowly, a small smile on her lips as she saw how worried he was. “Do not worry, Harry, we will destroy the Horcrux.”

He nodded and reached out for her, unsure if she would come to him, eyes lighting up with happiness when she did. “I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be, I’ve been with the pack over three years now. Regulus will protect me.”

“Be careful.”

She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before being pulled in Regulus’ strong grip and apparated away to the pack, where only the females remained, all the males having been summoned by the Dark Lord.

 

“You will join us?” She knew Regulus was taking his job as pack leader seriously and her protection was paramount over anything else that happened.

“Of course, we need to help him.”

He nodded once and touched her neck gently before walking off towards the woods with the female wolves in tow, he would have a glorious night, they would bow to him, cater to his needs and even though he was the alpha, he could count on the remaining pack to kill his prey for him. Regulus did enjoy the hunt as did any wolf, but tonight was about something more, welcoming Remus back on their own terms, and helping Hermione with her new cub.

“Remus,” He spoke gruffly, smirking slightly when the older wizard kept his hand tightly clasped to Bill Weasley who despite his bravado was looking a little green. “Hermione wants him now.”

“You will be fine,” Remus murmured and gave Bill a reassuring smile before joining Regulus, the moon only now peaking over the horizon.

 

“Hermione?” Bill walked into the clearing where Hermione was standing naked and setting up the spell. He could see the Horcrux was levitating in the center and several elements had joined it. Earth and water were spinning around the locket like an axis, wind was whipping around the clearing and the only thing that was missing seemed to be fire.

“Come into the circle, Bill,” She said softly and held out her hand, which he took and entwined their fingers, bringing her knuckles up to his mouth and kissing each one gently. “Are you ready?” She turned to face him, picking up his other hand and bringing it to her lips, much as he had done, her soft mouth lingered over each finger.

He took a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed as he nodded. “I’m ready, Hermione.”

“There’s no turning back, Bill. Once you’ve taken this step you will always defer to the pack, I will be in essence your leader.”

He opened his eyes slowly, intense blue orbs locked on her brown primal ones. “I can’t handle living in limbo any longer, Hermione…” He ran his freckled hand through his long red locks. “It’s a constant struggle, always fighting both sides, feeling like I have bugs crawling under my skin, the moon affecting me but never being able to touch my inner wolf. I need this and I know the consequences; please this is the only way.”

“Do you think Voldemort constructed the spell around this Horcrux thinking this one was virtually unstoppable?”

Bill looked up at the spinning locket thoughtfully then nodded. “What dark creature would turn against the one wizard promising them the world?”

Hermione smirked and drew Bill closer, drinking in his warmth and shuddering deeply as she felt the first signs of change. “He obviously never counted on Regulus having self preservation or Fenrir deciding to keep me.”

“You’re changing.” Bill said softly, a sliver of desire rushing through his body when her eyes darkened to almost black and her teeth started changing.

“We must hurry.” She said through clenched teeth as a wave of pain rushed through her. Hermione grabbed a long knife that was resting on a stone nearby and waved her free hand at the levitating locket bringing it in between the pair. “Last chance, Bill.”

He shook his head and held out his hand, she gave him a quick nod and without preamble sliced down his right forearm. He hissed as the blood spilled from his veins and the locket was drug along the open wound. He steadied himself and watched through the pain as Hermione mirrored his actions but with her left forearm, holding it above the locket as it rested on Bill’s arm. Their blood mingled and he felt the calling, his true calling, ripping through his veins, the darkness began to consume him and howls filled the forest, the first full moon rays hitting the pack and changing them into their fated form.

“Bill, the spell!” Hermione cried, fist clenched and the knife falling to the ground with a thud as she began to change.

“I call on the elements, earth, wind, water and fire. I call upon thee to take this soul to the underworld. Earth!” He cried and the dirt shifted between his feet, shooting upwards and latching onto the lockets chains, propelling it into the air. “Wind!” He cried, and the wind spun the locket, his dragon fang earring swung, Hermione was mesmerised and growled low in her throat as the wind brought forth his scent. “Water!” The water that had been spinning around the locket suddenly mixed with the dirt, coating the chain with a thick brown paste. “I call upon the final element of fire; take this soul to the underground, blessed by the blood of two lycans, blessed by our pack, blessed by the elements!”

An intense heat filled the clearing and Bill shielded his face, a burst of red flame was rushing towards them, it spun around the locket several times before seemingly entering the clasp, it glowed brightly, light shooting through every link in the chain and with a loud boom, it exploded. All he heard was moans, low agonising moans like a thousand souls being sucked out by Dementors and then there was silence.

He blinked a couple of times before the clearing came into view, looking like a crater had hit, charred and burnt. “Hermione?” He called out frantically, only then remembering he hadn’t seen her during the spell. He felt a shiver go up his spine and a low growl come from behind him, turning slowly he knew what was going to happen. Falling to his knees, he removed his shirt and assumed a submissive position as the pure white wolf he knew to be Hermione circled him, growling and breathing deeply.

She came close to him, muzzle wet and tongue hot as she sniffed his neck, her growl turning into a purr, breathing hard she nudged him forward and he was well aware that this was a ritual, as old as the wolves themselves. “I offer myself freely.” He said softly, feeling the darkness coursing through his veins from their earlier blood sharing.

It was then she pounced, knocking him to the ground with a thud and throwing her head back to howl, long and piercing. She was answered quickly; the soft pads of the other werewolves entering the edge of the clearing to watch their leaders mate take her first cub. Bill recognised the light brown pelt of Remus, and a dark brown wolf, which was standing directly in front of him, the eyes he recognised instantly as belonging to Regulus; even in his canine form, he was beautiful.

Another nudge with her muzzle and the entire pack start howling, he knew at this stage, most were champing at the bit for her to kill him so they could feed and desperately hoped she could still smell herself on him. She growled again, and this time it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, but she wasn’t directing her anger at him but another female that had walked into the circle and was baring her teeth at Hermione.

Both the male wolves recognised the females play for power and took their place on the edge of the pack; it was Hermione’s fight and in a regular setting where they were in their human forms this female wolf wouldn’t dare try to usurp her leaders mate. All human feelings were gone; all she could see was the live prey being protected by another female while the surge of power came from wanting him for herself.

Bill swallowed thickly as the two wolves circled each other, growling and foaming at the mouth. Their eyes were wild and teeth bared, Hermione struck first, lunging at the smaller wolf and plunging her teeth into her neck. Whimpering the female fought back valiantly, managing to scratch Hermione with her claws and get in several good bites. Hermione struck again, snapping her rival’s neck with the fierce canine jaw and tossing the limp 

rushing towards them, it spun around the locket several times before seemingly entering the clasp, it glowed brightly, light shooting through every link in the chain and with a loud boom, it exploded. All he heard was moans, low agonising moans like a thousand souls being sucked out by Dementors and then there was silence.

He blinked a couple of times before the clearing came into view, looking like a crater had hit, charred and burnt. “Hermione?” He called out frantically, only then remembering he hadn’t seen her during the spell. He felt a shiver go up his spine and a low growl come from behind him, turning slowly he knew what was going to happen. Falling to his knees, he removed his shirt and assumed a submissive position as the pure white wolf he knew to be Hermione circled him, growling and breathing deeply.

She came close to him, muzzle wet and tongue hot as she sniffed his neck, her growl turning into a purr, breathing hard she nudged him forward and he was well aware that this was a ritual, as old as the wolves themselves. “I offer myself freely.” He said softly, feeling the darkness coursing through his veins from their earlier blood sharing.

It was then she pounced, knocking him to the ground with a thud and throwing her head back to howl, long and piercing. She was answered quickly; the soft pads of the other werewolves entering the edge of the clearing to watch their leaders mate take her first cub. Bill recognised the light brown pelt of Remus, and a dark brown wolf, which was standing directly in front of him, the eyes he recognised instantly as belonging to Regulus; even in his canine form, he was beautiful.

Another nudge with her muzzle and the entire pack start howling, he knew at this stage, most were champing at the bit for her to kill him so they could feed and desperately hoped she could still smell herself on him. She growled again, and this time it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, but she wasn’t directing her anger at him but another female that had walked into the circle and was baring her teeth at Hermione.

Both the male wolves recognised the females play for power and took their place on the edge of the pack; it was Hermione’s fight and in a regular setting where they were in their human forms this female wolf wouldn’t dare try to usurp her leaders mate. All human feelings were gone; all she could see was the live prey being protected by another female while the surge of power came from wanting him for herself.

Bill swallowed thickly as the two wolves circled each other, growling and foaming at the mouth. Their eyes were wild and teeth bared, Hermione struck first, lunging at the smaller wolf and plunging her teeth into her neck. Whimpering the female fought back valiantly, managing to scratch Hermione with her claws and get in several good bites. Hermione struck again, snapping her rival’s neck with the fierce canine jaw and tossing the limp body to the hungry pack, which took only seconds to pounce, tearing the pelt from her skin and devouring the flesh. Hermione then staggered back towards Bill, despite her obvious power and strength, the other female had managed to bite her quite fiercely and she was bleeding.

She whimpered and nudged him again, her eyes feral as she licked along his neck, another whimper and Bill’s attention was drawn to the two males wolves that had come forward and were licking their female’s wounds, cleaning her blood and tending to her whilst she nuzzled her cub. He took a deep breath as her teeth grazed over his skin, then screamed, a long piercing call through the now quiet forest as she bit him, breaking the skin and spilling his blood. She whined and licked his neck, tasting the crimson liquid and sharing her curse with him.

Bill moaned, both hating and loving the feeling of the dark curse filling his veins. He could feel his body changing already, thanks to Fenrir’s attempt to change him whilst in human form, the wizard was already half lycan, so the process was much quicker and brought forth his new form. His bones cracked, muscles stretching, he screamed again, turning into a howl halfway through, his mind started to ebb away, dark dangerous thoughts taking over his brain, the scent of the forest invading his nostrils. He felt her nudge him again but this time he nudged back, a tiny growl leaving his lips as their muzzles connected, cub and leader meeting for the first time. She licked his nose and he found himself growing aroused, growling louder when she presented herself to him and whined. It was the wolves turn to play as the moon rose high in the sky, its pearl rays lighting the forest and giving life to a new wolf.

 

She awoke the next morning feeling as if a heard of Hippogriffs had trampled her during the night, she was aware of being very warm and the sun beating down on her skin. Cracking open an eye she smiled at the sight before her, the pack of females and males surrounding their alpha female, Regulus was wrapped securely around Bill who was curled up snugly, fingers entwined with the older wizards. Then there was Remus, well, he was wrapped securely around her, hand splayed across her belly and nose buried in her hair. She smiled and took a deep breath before extricating herself from his embrace and moving silently towards the small stream to bathe.

It felt refreshing and cool on her skin, the clear water cleansing the blood from her wounds and the dirt from the forest floor and she knew the silence wouldn’t last long, her utopia would be invaded by the sounds of the pack waking and wanting food. What she wanted the most was Fenrir, it was her first transformation since joining the pack that he hadn’t been there and she missed his commanding presence.

“Thinking of me, cub?” She nearly jumped out her skin as Fenrir’s deep, husky voice invaded the quiet.

“You’re home,” She breathed and practically ran towards him, launching herself into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. She touched his face briefly before smashing their lips together, kissing him hungrily, tongues touching, teeth clashing as he held her tightly in his arms. “Merlin, I was worried.”

He chuckled and gripped her arse; kneeling onto the ground her placed her down then sat before her, glorious in his nakedness. “I can take care of myself; the pack would never go against me.”

She leaned up on one elbow and touched his face with her other hand, fingertips running down his tanned skin and over the small beard he had grown away from her influence. “Many on his side do not care for you, and don’t even get me started about the Order,” She shook her head, fingers trailing down his neck to his chest where she noticed he was caked in blood and days old wounds. “You’re hurt.” She sat completely and leaned over his legs, scooping up a handful of water she let it trickle down his chest and whispered several cleansing and healing charms.

“Whatever would I do without you cub, to tend to me?” He smirked and gripped her wrists, forcing her onto her back as he covered her body with his much larger and stronger one. “I see we have a new cub.” His green eyes flicked to Bill who was stirring, Regulus was watching Fenrir and Hermione with a smug grin as his hand slowly stroked Bill’s burgeoning erection.

“We do. Isn’t he pretty?” She murmured, watching as Bill stretched and opened his eyes, locking with Hermione then to Fenrir, his eyes widened, but he didn’t move under Regulus’s attention, instead he thrust upwards and moaned. “That’s an interesting development.”

“I have been watching the pack for hours, pet. And I saw something interesting for myself when I arrived.” She looked up at him somewhat guiltily then flicked her eyes to Remus who was also awake and watching the pair.

“I feel drawn to him, I can’t help myself.” She whispered, biting her lower lip as Fenrir nudged her thighs apart.

“I’m not angry, Hermione,” Although his voice was gruff, she didn’t miss the tender quality held only for her or the way he watched Remus touching himself. It appeared their entire pack was filled with voyeurs, enjoying watching their alphas mate in the most primal way possible. “Although I do admit to having ulterior motives.”

invaded the quiet.

“You’re home,” She breathed and practically ran towards him, launching herself into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. She touched his face briefly before smashing their lips together, kissing him hungrily, tongues touching, teeth clashing as he held her tightly in his arms. “Merlin, I was worried.”

He chuckled and gripped her arse; kneeling onto the ground her placed her down then sat before her, glorious in his nakedness. “I can take care of myself; the pack would never go against me.”

She leaned up on one elbow and touched his face with her other hand, fingertips running down his tanned skin and over the small beard he had grown away from her influence. “Many on his side do not care for you, and don’t even get me started about the Order,” She shook her head, fingers trailing down his neck to his chest where she noticed he was caked in blood and days old wounds. “You’re hurt.” She sat completely and leaned over his legs, scooping up a handful of water she let it trickle down his chest and whispered several cleansing and healing charms.

“Whatever would I do without you cub, to tend to me?” He smirked and gripped her wrists, forcing her onto her back as he covered her body with his much larger and stronger one. “I see we have a new cub.” His green eyes flicked to Bill who was stirring, Regulus was watching Fenrir and Hermione with a smug grin as his hand slowly stroked Bill’s burgeoning erection.

“We do. Isn’t he pretty?” She murmured, watching as Bill stretched and opened his eyes, locking with Hermione then to Fenrir, his eyes widened, but he didn’t move under Regulus’s attention, instead he thrust upwards and moaned. “That’s an interesting development.”

“I have been watching the pack for hours, pet. And I saw something interesting for myself when I arrived.” She looked up at him somewhat guiltily then flicked her eyes to Remus who was also awake and watching the pair.

“I feel drawn to him, I can’t help myself.” She whispered, biting her lower lip as Fenrir nudged her thighs apart.

“I’m not angry, Hermione,” Although his voice was gruff, she didn’t miss the tender quality held only for her or the way he watched Remus touching himself. It appeared their entire pack was filled with voyeurs, enjoying watching their alphas mate in the most primal way possible. “Although I do admit to having ulterior motives.”

She looked up at him curiously, eyes hot and burning with desire. “And what might that be?” She choked out as his cock entered her swiftly.

“My cubs together with my pack,” He murmured against her lips, arse clenching as he thrust into her hard. “The two I never believed would return without incentive. You, my beautiful mate were the incentive, the carrot as it were.”

“You…used…me?” She moaned, betrayal coursing through her veins even as her body accepted him.

“No, cub.” He kissed her hard, caressing her face and trying to soothe her fears. “You were the incentive they needed, the push that brought them back to me, to us. Our pack is complete.” He growled darkly as she dug her fingernails into his arse, blood seeping through the crescent moon shapes.

“You used me.” She whispered as her eyes filled with tears, as he took her hard on the forest floor.

“And you used me, cub, for all your luxuries I’ve indulged you with.” His voice was dark and tinged with anger, showing his true resentment for the life she chose to live.

“Fenrir…tell me you haven’t betrayed me.”

He continued his rapid thrusting, hands gripping her face, eyes locked with hers, as he took her in the most primal way possible. “I will never betray you. You are my mate, my witch, but I will use your many talents to increase our pack, it is your place to obey me.”

“Fenrir…” She moaned his name, still feeling her heart clench in fear that Fenrir had somehow betrayed her and used her. “Do you need me?” A low whine left her throat as his large roughened fingers found her clit and stroked her expertly.

“I need you like oxygen.” He told her, pleased when her eyes lit up with her love for him and she kissed him hard, her orgasm taking over and squeezing him hard.

“I’ll never leave you.”

“I know.” He replied and took her over the edge into oblivion, well aware that this might be the last time he ever saw the witch that had crawled under his skin and invaded his life.


	9. The world stood still…and his blood soaked her soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* This chapter has a really cliffie/sad ending :D and it will be my last until after DH is released although most of it has already been spoiled for me and I’m devastated with who dies *sighs again* but I will live in fanon :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and fear not…those who appear dead just might come back alive *snickers*

Hermione loved this time with the pack, the warm sunlight of the afternoon beating down on her naked skin and a very relaxed wizard wrapped around her. She leaned back and nipped at Remus’s neck, his arms tightening around her waist. “Hungry.” She said with a grin and laughed softly when Remus rolled his eyes dramatically and accio’ed an apple from the basket of fruit one of the females had collected earlier.

“Here you go, Milady,” He held the fruit to her mouth, she grinned again and took a big bite of the red apple, rivulets of juice running down her chin.

Remus growled softly and leaned down, licking the apple juice from her chin, his lips making a slow journey down her neck, nipping and sucking until he reached her chest where he took a long slow lick, savouring the juices and the sweet taste of her skin.

“Mmm…delicious.” He murmured and plucked the apple from her hand, taking a large bite and handing it back.

“That was my apple,” She accused and whimpered when his hand cupped her pussy.

“Was it?” He asked and slowly dragged his finger along her folds. “We have hundreds of apples.”

“It’s the principle,” She murmured and turned in his arms, climbing into his lap and settling down on his warm, muscular legs. “You took something of mine, so now I’ll have to take something of yours.”

“You already have everything that I am,” He said and cupped her neck, drawing her closer. “But I’ll happily buy something for you to take.”

Her lips quirked into a sly smile then she kissed him hard, gripping his sandy hair tightly in her hand. “I just want you…I’m easily pleased, Moony.”

He chuckled and tilted his head to the side as if he was listening for something, a wicked smirk crossing his lips as the low whines got louder and the sound of Fenrir speaking softly invaded their quiet space. “It appears Fenrir likes his new cub.”

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Remus’s neck. “He is a lovely one.”

“Look at them…” Remus said quietly, hair falling in his eyes as he shuffled on the ground so they were facing Fenrir.

“Wow…” She breathed, biting her lips as Remus reached between them and stroked her clit slowly. Fenrir was standing a few metres away, eyes glinting darkly and cock erect and proud as his hand slowly stroked along the length. Bill was on his knees in front of Regulus, head bowed in submission as Fenrir began circling his new cub.

“If you had asked me years ago what I would have been doing now, I don’t think I could have quite imagined this.” Remus licked the shell of her ear. “You sitting on my lap, while we watch the induction of a new cub into our pack. I never thought I would have anyone to share my entire being with, to never keep anything back and to be myself.”

She smiled tenderly and cupped his face, leaning in she rubbed her nose against his. “There is no dark or light here, no Order of the Phoenix, no Dark Lord. It’s just us, the pack, being one with nature and each other. I wouldn’t have it any other way, Remus.”

Their attention was drawn to Fenrir who had pushed Bill onto all fours, lapping at his arse, while swirling his tongue around the puckered hole and fondling the younger wolf’s balls.

“Merlin, that’s…wow…” She tilted her head and moaned softly. Regulus was now laying between Bill’s parted thighs, greedily sucking down his erection, while Fenrir lubricated his puckered hole. Bill was whining and bucking from the dual sensations and Hermione moaned again, when Fenrir moved to his knees and smirked at her, sending his mate a slow lazy wink before thrusting powerfully into Bill’s virgin hole.

“You like watching them?” Remus murmured and lifted her hips to position his hardness at her entrance. “Do you like seeing Fenrir claim his new cub?”

Hermione couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight before her, Regulus sucking on Bill’s cock as Fenrir who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely fucked the new cub roughly. “I love him, Remus…I don’t think I would survive if he was killed.”

“You would have me,” Remus thrust up slowly, as they both groaned at the delicious contact. “You…have…Regulus and Bill…ohhhh, gods!” His eyes almost rolled back in his head from the pleasure the young witch was inflicting on him, her fingers were idly toying with his hair as she moved up and down his cock slowly.

“I do love you, Remus, but not in the same way I do Fenrir,” She ran her tongue along his neck, nipping at his skin and slowly moving above him, the sounds of slapping skin and Bill’s low desperate whines meeting her ears.

“The war is coming to a head.” He whispered, and with one last thrust, emptied himself into her welcoming womb, grunting as she clenched around him.

“I know…” She panted, eyes locked on Fenrir as he brutally thrust into Bill who was climaxing into Regulus’s mouth. “I worry for him.”

As if sensing her gaze, Fenrir’s deep forest green eyes pinned her and with a grunt he pulled out of Bill, still hard and glistening with lubrication he stalked to his witch, yanking her forcibly off Remus’s lap then pulling the wizard up with her. “My cubs…” He murmured and kissed Remus, snaking his tongue between his lips whilst keeping his hand possessively on Hermione’s breast. “You will protect her, Remus,” He turned to Hermione and released Remus, pulling his witch into his arms and licking up her throat. “My beautiful cub, how I adore you.” His voice was gruff yet affectionate and he ran his hands along the column of her throat, pausing over her mark that never failed to arouse him. “You will not put yourself in danger.”

“I won’t, Fenrir,” She whimpered, feeling a sense of dread cover her body as he tenderly touched her. “You’re scaring me.”

“I did not intend to,” He replied and kissed her, softly and passionately. “I have to fight with the Dark Lord, I might kill your friends and I might never return.”

The tears welled in her eyes and she felt her chin begin to quiver. “Don’t say that, I’ve only just come to accept my place here. I can’t lose you, Fenrir, I wouldn’t survive without you.” She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, sniffing and licking along his tanned skin. “Don’t go, stay with me, please.”

“It is my place beside my Lord.” He said and held her against him tightly, never before experiencing such an emotional side of his witch.

“No! Your place is with me, and your pack not with that sycophantic bastard!”

“Do not speak of my Lord in that manner,” He snarled but still didn’t managed to dislodge her.

“Fenrir, please…don’t leave me.” She let out a whimper and held his face in her small hands. “I love you, Fenrir.”

He never got sick of hearing her words of love for him; never having had a witch to fuss over him or treat with kindness, it cemented his belief that he made the right choice with her. “And I love you, cub.” A strange strangled grunt fell from the back of her throat and she threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his naked waist and kissing every bit of flesh she could find.

“I swear to god, Fenrir, if you leave me then I’ll…” She paused and stared up into his eyes, running her tongue along his lips and growling softly. “I’ll find a cure for Lycanthropy and make it my quest to heal everyone.”

He chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip. “That is reason enough for me to return.” He purred and grasped his cock, running it along her soaking folds and impaling her on his thick cock. “I will never tire of you, cub, going to fuck your pretty cunt until all you think of is me.”

She whimpered again as her back hit a tree, bark splintering under his forceful thrusts. “I will return to you.” He promised darkly, holding her face in his large hands as his cock kept her steady.

“You better!” She cried out, his deep, brutal thrusts sending her over the edge quickly into climax. “NO!” She screamed when his left forearm began to pulse with the dark mark, dropping her quickly to the ground, he bent down to kiss her swollen lips and with a whispered spell he was gone.

 

“Hurry up!” She screamed at the pack as they gathered in a circle, Hermione in the centre with her wand raised in the air. “We must get to the Order and find a safe house; if anyone should happen upon our pack we would not be safe without Fenrir’s protection.”

She saw the nervous faces of the pack and stamped her foot angrily. “DO IT NOW!”

Loud pops filled the clearing as the pack apparated away, Regulus, Remus, Bill and Hermione the last remaining. “Do what you need to do, to protect your families but remember your place is with the pack and with Fenrir.” She clenched her jaw and felt Remus’s arms go around her waist knowing she was too distraught to apparate without splinching.

 

Hermione heard the screeches coming from the front of the house and took off in a run, seeing Molly on the ground with two of the female looming over her; predatory eyes and teeth bared had the primal protectiveness rear its head. She threw one female against the wall with a sickening crunch and the other she shot out her palm, breaking the witch’s nose and sending her flying to the ground.

“You listen to me,” She snarled, wand aimed and magic pulsing all around her. “If any of you lay one finger on any of the humans in this house I will rip you apart.”

The room fell quiet, only Molly’s whimpers from the floor could be heard as Hermione exerted her authority, her confidence and ability to command the pack after killing the wayward female during the full moon was astounding.

“Are you alright, Molly?” Hermione kneeled next to the frightened witch and helped her to stand. “Can you tell us where everyone is?”

“I can’t, they made me promise not to tell, didn’t want the wolves interfering.”

Hermione pursed her lips and met Regulus’s gaze over the red haired witch’s head. A quick nod and he disappeared in a whisp of white light, off to track his brother through their blood.

“Bill, will you take care of your mother?”

He came forward instantly, folding his mother into his strong arms and leading her out of the room, with one final fierce look Hermione and Remus followed, the witch securely warded the door, making it impossible for the wolves to escape and let their instincts help them hunt.

“What shall we do, Remus?”

“I have to join them,” He murmured and much like Fenrir hated to leave the witch. “I can’t let them fight on their own; I can’t avenge James and Lily if I am here.”

She bit her lip and nodded, well aware that tonight she could lose her entire pack. “Will it make any difference if I ask you not to go?”

“No, love. I’m sorry but Harry might need me, he might need us.”

With a deep sigh, she nodded. “I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re staying here,” came Regulus’s voice from behind her.

“If you don’t take me I will find my own way there.” The two wizards exchanged a look then sighed.

“Fine, but if you get hurt you better save me from Fenrir’s wrath.” Regulus muttered and tapped their wands so they could apparate behind him. “It’s bloody, be careful.”

 

She reappeared in the middle of the battlefield, barely dodging the green haze of the killing curse as she fell onto her stomach. It only took a few seconds for her to get her bearings and then she was up, stalking through the dead and wounded, not looking for fear of whom she would find.

Movement to the left, a flick of her wand and the death eater that was advancing on her was stunned and harmless. Up ahead the brilliant light from the hundreds of curses could be seen and she was distracted to a point where she let her defences drop, a wizard crept up on her and then all she knew was darkness.

“She’s one of Fenrir’s,” The gruff voice broke through the haze of her mind and brought her back to consciousness. Blinking slowly the battlefield came into view, the same bright flashes of colour whirled a few metres off but where she lay seemed to be protected somehow, possibly a shield set up for prisoners.

“She’s not just Fenrir’s,” came the cold, calculating voice she knew very well. “She is Potter’s Mudblood; our Lord will be very pleased with us.”

“So she’s a feisty one then?” The gruff voice returned, and this time she felt his breath against her face as he leaned in. Wolf instincts took over and with a quick movement of her body she slammed her fist into face, smirking smugly when his bones broke with a sickening crunch and sent the Death Eater on his arse.

“Oh yes, she is a feisty one,” He murmured and spat out a mouthful of blood, grunting when Lucius pulled him onto his feet.

“You fool, Dolohov, why did you not make sure that she was unconscious? I am going to get my robes dirty.”

The death eater snorted and Hermione gasped, this was the wizard that had nearly killed her in the Department of Mysteries. “It appears our little Mudblood, remembers you as well. How sweet.” Malfoy pulled his wand, fluidly from the cane and aimed it at her face, pressing the hard wooden tip into her cheek and smirking. “I think we will kill her instead and take her body to the Dark Lord so he can show Potter the spoils of war.”

She breathed deeply, aware that these were most likely her last few seconds on earth and didn’t hold one single regret. “I’m not afraid of death, Malfoy.” She said softly, blinking and staring up into his eyes.

“Poor little Mudblood…” He murmured and pressed the wand harder into her cheek, but failing to elicit even a flinch from the witch. “Goodbye filth. Avada- uhhhhhh.” Blood spurted from his mouth and he stumbled forward, knocking Hermione to the ground with a thud.

“Alright there, cub?” She let out a sigh of relief as Regulus smirked down at her. “Merlin, can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?”

“Black!” Dolohov snarled behind her, Hermione lunged forward, grabbing Lucius’s wand from his dead fingers, and whirling around, shouting the killing curse before the dark wizard had a chance to act, watching with grim satisfaction as he fell down dead.

“One all.” She grinned and gripped his hand. “We have a leader to protect.”

 

The fight was vicious between enemies, as the battlefield grew bloodier by the second. One red haired wizard had spotted his prey and was stealthily moving towards him, desperate to avenge his best friend and brother and remove some of the guilt that had plagued him.

“Greyback!” He screamed as the wolf tore the throat from an Auror and turned to face him, green eyes appraising him slowly and blood dripping down his chin.

“Another Weasley…” He growled, tilting his head to the side as he stalked towards Ron. “I do like the Weasley’s, your fear, your blood, it is delicious to me. Did you know the whimpers your brother made when I fucked his pretty arse this morning were like music to my ears? It made me wonder if all the Weasley’s whimpered so beautifully.”

Ron roared with anger and sent off a succession of curses, which the wizard blocked easily and with a dark chuckle. “You will make a pretty whore for my pack, Weasley. Such a sweet young thing, I bet your arse is as tight as your brother’s.” He taunted and circled the young red head.

“You are a sick piece of shit!” Ron shouted and turned around quickly, wand raised and pressed into Fenrir’s cheek. “I’m going to kill you, to free Hermione and Bill from you, so they never have to see you again.”

Fenrir, like Hermione, wasn’t afraid of death and merely smirked. “Do your worst, Weasley.”

failing to elicit even a flinch from the witch. “Goodbye filth. Avada- uhhhhhh.” Blood spurted from his mouth and he stumbled forward, knocking Hermione to the ground with a thud.

“Alright there, cub?” She let out a sigh of relief as Regulus smirked down at her. “Merlin, can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?”

“Black!” Dolohov snarled behind her, Hermione lunged forward, grabbing Lucius’s wand from his dead fingers, and whirling around, shouting the killing curse before the dark wizard had a chance to act, watching with grim satisfaction as he fell down dead.

“One all.” She grinned and gripped his hand. “We have a leader to protect.”

~*~*~

The fight was vicious between enemies, as the battlefield grew bloodier by the second. One red haired wizard had spotted his prey and was stealthily moving towards him, desperate to avenge his best friend and brother and remove some of the guilt that had plagued him.

“Greyback!” He screamed as the wolf tore the throat from an Auror and turned to face him, green eyes appraising him slowly and blood dripping down his chin.

“Another Weasley…” He growled, tilting his head to the side as he stalked towards Ron. “I do like the Weasley’s, your fear, your blood, it is delicious to me. Did you know the whimpers your brother made when I fucked his pretty arse this morning were like music to my ears? It made me wonder if all the Weasley’s whimpered so beautifully.”

Ron roared with anger and sent off a succession of curses, which the wizard blocked easily and with a dark chuckle. “You will make a pretty whore for my pack, Weasley. Such a sweet young thing, I bet your arse is as tight as your brother’s.” He taunted and circled the young red head.

“You are a sick piece of shit!” Ron shouted and turned around quickly, wand raised and pressed into Fenrir’s cheek. “I’m going to kill you, to free Hermione and Bill from you, so they never have to see you again.”

Fenrir, like Hermione, wasn’t afraid of death and merely smirked. “Do your worst, Weasley.”

Ron’s eyes glinted madly and in the blink of an eye his fist connected with Fenrir’s face, nose breaking and blood spurting onto his bare chest. “Sodding bastard! Sectumsempra!” He cried and stumbled back as the wizard’s chest began to split and bleed.

“Ron, no!” Fenrir smirked again, wincing as his lip tore apart.

“Get away, Hermione, I’m freeing you from this bastard!”

“I don’t want to be free,” She said softly and dug her wand into Ron’s neck. “I can’t let you hurt him, Ron, I’m sorry. Stupefy.” Her eyes closed as her friend fell to the ground, grateful she couldn’t see the betrayal shining in his blue eyes.

“What are you doing here, cub? You know I cannot protect you.” She fell to her knees in front of him, wand tracing his wounds and healing them instantly.

“I didn’t tell the others but I could feel our bond and needed to be by your side, I couldn’t let you get hurt or die.”

His eyes clouded with desire as he yanked her into his lap, smashing their lips together and smearing his victim’s blood over her face. “Cub, I want to fuck you.”

She whimpered and reached down to his pants and pulled his erection free. “I love seeing you like this,” She growled softly against his lips and ran her wand along her pussy, whispering a severing charm to create a hole in her pants. “My mate, so vicious and cruel…so strong and powerful…” She let out a ragged breath and rose above his cock, moaning loudly as he entered her swiftly, thrusting up and sheathing himself in her tightness.

“So tight…uhhh, Merlin, cub, so beautiful.” He leaned forward and captured her lips again, nipping and biting until her tongue came out to meet his, and fiercely duelling, as their coupling quickly became frantic. His low grunts filled the battlefield amidst killing curses and brilliant green light as he fucked his cub, brutally pounding into her and biting her neck hard. “Cub…” He moaned, with one final thrust, stiffened, and emptied himself into her trembling body, his rough fingers found her clit and pinched her hard, a low desperate howl fell from her lips and the sounds of the battle drew closer. “I must leave you again, pet.” He pulled out of her then licked her neck, savouring the sweat and blood on her skin and tucked himself back into his pants.

“I can’t be alone, who will care for me and the pack if you are gone?” She stood quickly and stared down at him, chin quivering as she desperately tried to flow the stem of tears.

His eyes narrowed and he yanked her back, running his fingers along her pussy, which was dripping with their combined release. “Why do you continue to defy me on this witch? I cannot deny my Lord and I cannot betray my brothers.”

“But you can betray me?”

He let out a low growl and gave her a shove, pushing her away from his body. “Cleanse yourself, cub, you smell like a common whore.” Leaving his mate in the middle of the battlefield, tears streaming down her face, she watched him walk away from her, silently praying he would survive.

 

She was on her knees screaming, having foolishly come to Harry’s aid when Voldemort sent a rather cruel curse his way and broke his arm and sent blood ripping out of his pores. Now she was paying for her interference, a rather powerful Crucio was being sent her way, the red light invading her mind and sending spikes of pain through every nerve in her body.

The red haze clouded her mind as he pain increased, she could feel herself slowly falling and braced her elbows on the ground. She could barely make out two shadows above her and she realised belatedly that the agonising screams she could hear from the battlefield were coming from her, though they sounded distant and muffled somehow. Still the shadows loomed over here, red, all she could was red, the spell, his eyes, the way they stared down at her unblinkingly, his teeth short, sharp and white, bared through an evil smirk. How she hated this wizard, Voldemort had ruined so many lives and was about to destroy hers, his high pitched, soul shattering laughter seemed to flow from him in horrifying bursts, somehow kept her grounded, kept her fighting for her life and pushing against the pain that was now excruciating.

A bubble of hysterical laughter let her lips as he began hissing low in his throat, eyes turning to the other shadow, which was hunched slightly and larger than the Dark Lord. Concentrating on that one helped, his face could not be seen and she briefly wondered if he was laughing at her too. She watched, dazed getting weaker by the second as he turned his head towards Voldemort then back to her, the red haze from the curse illuminating his face and revealing her mate. She gasped, overcome by sobs as she fell further into the madness that was the Cruciatus curse, feeling the darkness fill her, she reached out a bloodied hand to her love, crying out his name, whimpering at him to save her.

Voldemort laughed again and the red light increased into a blinding power, she knew her time was up, this was it, one last pleading glance to her mate and he stared back, forest green eyes blazing with fury as he took another glance at Voldemort then back at her. His mouth set in a firm line, he took a step forward, and low hissing once again met her ears but this time ordering his servant to fall back and not to defy him. Fenrir growled deeply and stepped between the Dark Lord and herself, taking the sheer force of the Cruciatus and saving her life.

yourself, cub, you smell like a common whore.” Leaving his mate in the middle of the battlefield, tears streaming down her face, she watched him walk away from her, silently praying he would survive.

~*~*~

She was on her knees screaming, having foolishly come to Harry’s aid when Voldemort sent a rather cruel curse his way and broke his arm and sent blood ripping out of his pores. Now she was paying for her interference, a rather powerful Crucio was being sent her way, the red light invading her mind and sending spikes of pain through every nerve in her body.

The red haze clouded her mind as he pain increased, she could feel herself slowly falling and braced her elbows on the ground. She could barely make out two shadows above her and she realised belatedly that the agonising screams she could hear from the battlefield were coming from her, though they sounded distant and muffled somehow. Still the shadows loomed over here, red, all she could was red, the spell, his eyes, the way they stared down at her unblinkingly, his teeth short, sharp and white, bared through an evil smirk. How she hated this wizard, Voldemort had ruined so many lives and was about to destroy hers, his high pitched, soul shattering laughter seemed to flow from him in horrifying bursts, somehow kept her grounded, kept her fighting for her life and pushing against the pain that was now excruciating.

A bubble of hysterical laughter let her lips as he began hissing low in his throat, eyes turning to the other shadow, which was hunched slightly and larger than the Dark Lord. Concentrating on that one helped, his face could not be seen and she briefly wondered if he was laughing at her too. She watched, dazed getting weaker by the second as he turned his head towards Voldemort then back to her, the red haze from the curse illuminating his face and revealing her mate. She gasped, overcome by sobs as she fell further into the madness that was the Cruciatus curse, feeling the darkness fill her, she reached out a bloodied hand to her love, crying out his name, whimpering at him to save her.

Voldemort laughed again and the red light increased into a blinding power, she knew her time was up, this was it, one last pleading glance to her mate and he stared back, forest green eyes blazing with fury as he took another glance at Voldemort then back at her. His mouth set in a firm line, he took a step forward, and low hissing once again met her ears but this time ordering his servant to fall back and not to defy him. Fenrir growled deeply and stepped between the Dark Lord and herself, taking the sheer force of the Cruciatus and saving her life.

He didn’t scream, not once, but his body shook and above all odds he managed to stay standing and she could hear his low, angry voice as he addressed the Dark Lord. “You promised she would not be harmed.”

Voldemort’s high pitched laughed increased as he took a step towards his death eater. “She is Potter’s Mudblood, and had I known just how eager she was to destroy my army I would have killed her sooner.”

Fenrir growled again as Voldemort took another step towards him, wand mere inches away from his heart as the Cruciatus curse invaded his body, yet he still did not yield to the pain. “I was willing to serve you because it was for the greater good of my pack. You have touched what is mine, and now you will pay.” His large tanned hand darted out and wrapped around Voldemort’s wrist, with a quick movement he was screaming as Fenrir broke his arm with an easy snap. His wand clattered to the ground and even in Hermione’s agony she crawled towards the fallen object, eyes flicking to Harry who was also getting to his feet, Fawkes on his shoulder and the Gryffindor Sword held firmly in his hand.

Harry looked over to his best female friend and smiled down at her, giving her a short nod, his eyes practically pulsed with power as he slowly stalked towards the Dark Lord, thankful that the Order was taking care of the Death Eaters and Fenrir was keeping Voldemort busy. He flicked his eyes to the fallen wand and gave Hermione another nod as she picked it up, pressing it against her leg, it snapped with a satisfying crunch and it was then she heard the gurgled sounds of Fenrir strangling the Dark Lord.

“NO, FENRIR!” She cried and scrambled to his side, using his legs to pull her up. “You cannot kill him, Harry must do it!”

Fenrir’s eyes, pained and angry looked upon his mate and he smiled but it wasn’t a reassuring sight, it was wolfish and frightening. “Very well, cub.” He murmured and chuckled as his former Master wheezed and coughed, his feet dangling in the air as the wolf held him up by his neck. “Hear that, my Lord? The Potter brat is going to kill you and had you not attacked my mate, you might have survived this war.”

His grin widened, peering around the Dark Lord’s shaking pale arms and giving Harry a nod, he lowered the dark wizard to his feet and took a step back, legs finally buckling as the adrenalin left his body and the pain finally caught up to him.

The next few moments would stay with Hermione for the rest of her life, the battlefield seemed to screech to a halt, curses stopped mid air, screams on the cusp of being voiced, The Dark Lord standing rigid, eyes bulging out of his head as blood began to seep through the front of his robes. It was then Hermione saw it, the glinting blade of the Gryffindor Sword, plunged directly through the sycophant’s heart.

She blinked slowly as the noise returned to normal, a cheer went up on the battlefield as all the death eater’s fell to the ground, clutching their left forearms and hissing as their Lord disintegrated into dust, leaving behind a triumphant Harry Potter, standing tall and proud, sword in his hand and blood covering his face.

“Harry!” She cried and struggled to feet and stumbled towards him but a low groan halted her journey, turning quickly her eyes widened when she saw her mate still on the ground and in obvious pain. “Fenrir!!” She screamed and raced to his side. “Can you hear me?” She asked, cupping his face and leaning over his prone body.

“Had…to…” He coughed, spitting blood but keeping his eyes firmly locked to his mates. “Had to save you. You’re mine, only I can punish you.” She let out a broken sob of laughter and helped him to sit, touching his face and leaning in to kiss his lips.

“You stupid wolf,” She muttered against his lips, running her thumbs across his cheeks.

“Help me up, cub,” He grunted and leaned on his mate heavily as she stood and pulled him up with her. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before lifting his face to stare deeply into her eyes. “He only achieved one great thing in his life,” His eyes flicked to the pile of ash that was the Dark Lord. “That was gifting you to me, you truly are my prize.” He spoke carefully, legs trembling as the aftershocks from the Cruciatus rocked his body. “When I first claimed you as my mate I never once expected you to be willing. How lucky I am to have you.” His hand stroked through her blood-crusted hair, tilting her mouth to meet his in a tender, yet heated kiss.

“You took that curse for me,” She murmured and kissed him back, cupping the back of his neck as more cheers sounded around them. “Why did you do that? He could have killed you.”

“I am most certain, cub that he would have, given half the chance. He was always frightened of the pack and I. Always afraid that I was stronger than him and could snap that puny little neck of his.”

Hermione whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back against hers, pressing her tongue between his mouth and consuming him in a way only she knew how. “I love you, Fenrir.” She whispered, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

His tongue darted out and licked the salty liquid from her skin. “I love you too, cub.” He gave her a dazzling smile and bent his head, his intent clear as a low rumbling growl fell from his lips. Then he stopped, grunting softly as his eyes widened, Hermione looked up at him curiously and that was when she felt it, the cool metal digging into her skin. She 

pushed him back and screamed, the Gryffindor sword was lodged in his chest, and blood pouring from the opened wound as his hands gripped her tightly.

“NO! Fenrir, no!” She screeched as he stumbled forward and fell to the ground with a thud, her screams drew the attention of the Order that was crowded around Harry. She frantically looked behind her, seeing Regulus and Remus as they raced towards the screaming witch, rapidly getting soaked in her mate’s blood.

“Bastard,” She heard someone spit and looked up. Ronald Weasley stood above her smirking and spat on the body of Fenrir. “You’re free now, Mione.”

Remus and Regulus fell to their knees beside the screaming witch as she scrambled for anything to attack Ron with. “NOOOO!!!!!” She fell down, desperate sobs wracking her body as the world stood still.


	10. The Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient! DH knocked me through a loop but if possible increased my love for Fenrir especially when he wanted to take Hermione as aprize *giggles* and bite her!

Her screams could be heard across the battlefield, high, agonising, screams as she was held back by Remus, she fought him, kicking and punching trying to get to Fenrir as he lay bleeding on the cold dirt.

“SAVE HIM!” She screeched and with one final kick was free of Remus’s arms, the older wolf fell to his knees, and tears streaming down his scarred face as his alpha slowly succumbed. “Please save him?” She turned pleading, tear filled eyes to Harry who stood over the wolf with a solemn expression on his face.

“I think it’s too late,” He said softly and fell down beside her, fingers seizing the death eater’s wrist and feeling for a pulse. “It’s weak.” He told Hermione and she accio’ed Lucius Malfoy’s wand and cast a stasis charm over her lover.

She heard Regulus whimper, and then his hand covered hers over their leader’s heart, white light glowing from their palms as the wolves sobbed together. Remus’s hand joined theirs and together they tried to rejuvenate him, three powerful lycans, hands joined and pressed over the heart of their most treasured. He was a strong wizard and an even stronger wolf but not strong enough to withstand a blow like that. A feminine howl went up across the battlefield followed by Regulus and Remus, human yet animalistic wails filling the grounds as their pain become one.

Her hand remained over her mate’s heart, she could feel the weak pumping of his blood and his raspy breath, tears dripping down her cheeks as the anguish washed over her. “I can’t lose him.” She spoke aloud to anyone who was listening and a warm hand squeezed her shoulder.

“He’s in stasis, Hermione; we have several hours to find a solution.” She blinked slowly and looked up Sirius who was staring down at her sadly.

“Who will help a werewolf that has killed hundreds of good people?” She asked bitterly and shook off his hand, leaning back over Fenrir’s body and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I will.” Harry said and knelt on Fenrir’s other side, covering Hermione’s blood soaked hand with his own.

“I will too,” Sirius murmured and touched her shoulder again. “Headquarters has hundreds of books that use blood and ritual magic. I’m sure we can find something to help him.”

An appreciative smile graced her lips as she stared at Sirius and Harry “Thank you, it means the world to us for your help.”

Harry patted her hand and gave her a gentle nod. “Without Fenrir I would have been dead and so would you, we owe him a lot.” Several dozen pops could be heard around the battlefield, red robed Aurors appearing out of thin air.

“We need to get him somewhere safe,” She looked around frantically as the Aurors started to move towards them. “They will take us to be registered and put Fenrir in Azkaban.”

“We’ll do it.” Regulus and Remus took one of Fenrir’s hands each and apparated away, Sirius engulfed the small witch in his arms, just as the Aurors started moving towards them and a cry went out across the field that they’d found ‘Potter’.

“Harry…” She hissed and grabbed his hand, trying in vain to apparate but failing miserably. “HARRY!” She shook him out of his daze and without a second thought, he apparated back to headquarters.

~*~*~

“OH MY GODS!” Hermione heard Molly screech as the blood soaked fighters fell into the kitchen floor.

“Where is he?” Hermione crawled to her knees and used the table to pull herself up. From her standing position, she could see him through the open door, laid out on the plush rug in the library, surrounded by an ever-widening pool of blood. “Oh, gods…” She whimpered and limped up the three stairs in the hallway. Regulus and Remus were kneeling before him, licking the blood from their Alpha’s face and nuzzling at him, whining and tears running down their own blood stained faces.

“The book.” Hermione growled to Sirius who was watching the scene with a look akin to shock. He nodded and rushed out of the room towards the Library as she dropped to the ground and crawled to Fenrir’s side, shoving Regulus out of the way so she could take her rightful place by her mate’s side.

“Fenrir?” She murmured, rubbing her cheek against his cold face. “Can you hear me?” He groaned softly and his eyes fluttered in an effort to open. “Please hold on, my love, I need you, we all need you.”

“Here it is,” She took the book gratefully from Sirius. “Where is Bill?”

“Oh, Bill!” Regulus looked around wildly then apparated away with a pop.

“Remus this spell is ridiculous.” Hermione thrust the book at him. “And virtually impossible.”

His long fingers traced the words and he sighed. “The spell is easy enough although a little queer.”

Hermione snorted the first sign of amusement since they left for the war. She took back the book and began reading aloud in a no nonsense voice they all recalled from her school days. “The Pentagonal resurrection ritual requires five of pure intent to offer themselves to the person they are saving. It works in three principles, blood, magic and soul, they castors will share their blood with the person touching death, they will offer their magic and souls as a sacrifice should the spell be rejected by the elements.”

“That is intense.” Sirius said softly.

“Yeah, just a little,” Hermione replied and kissed Fenrir’s temple. “We require five who are willing to save Fenrir’s life, willing to die in his place should his magic or the elements reject our offerings and take his life.”

A small pop sounded in the room and Hermione turned in time to see Bill’s pale face as he took in the scene before him. “Merlin…what’s happened?”

“Your  _brother_ took it upon himself to avenge our bites. He stabbed Fenrir with the Gryffindor sword.”

“What about the silver poisoning?”

The room was deathly silent as the occupants gaped, all having forgotten that the sword was silver. “It won’t affect him,” said a silky voice from the doorway as Severus glided into the room.

“But it’s silver!”

He rolled his eyes and handed her a pouch that clinked with potion vials. “Goblin made silver, Miss Granger, covered in a protection spell as to not harm the precious artifact. However, it is still silver and perhaps some might have infected his body. I have brought you several potions, a silver expelling agent, a blood clotter for his wound and a replenisher to restock his blood. There are two painkillers and an anti-infection potion. You must have him drink them in that order, am I understood?”

She nodded. “Why are you helping us?”

“I’ve always been in debt to Fenrir,” He smirked. “For taking the most insufferable witch I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing out from under my feet.” With that, he swept out of the room.

“Bastard,” She smiled good-naturedly and tipped the contents of the pouch onto the floor. “I have to remove the spells keeping him alive to give him the potions; he’ll need to be kept still.”

Her three wolves immediately sprung into action. Bill sat on Fenrir’s legs, tenderly stroking his thighs, Regulus held down his shoulders but not before planting a kiss on his leader’s forehead and Remus held his face steady, also kissing his leader and whimpering softly when he touched the cold blue lips.

“Enervate…” She murmured and Fenrir’s back lifted off the floor in an agonizing arch, he groaned and his eyes flung open as the pain ripped through his body. “Hush, love,” She whispered and nodded to Remus who held open Fenrir’s mouth. “You need to swallow, the potions, they will help you.”

“Her-my-kneee…” He groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“No!” She cried. “Stay with me, Fenrir…don’t you dare give up not now, please. Remus, his mouth!”

Remus squeezed Fenrir’s mouth again enough so Hermione could pour the potions down. He coughed and spluttered but swallowed, albeit a little weakly. “My love, this will help clot the blood around your wound and the next two will help with the pain.” The potions slipped easily down his throat and she saw an instant reaction, the blue paled on his lips and his colour started to return. “Now this last one is to prevent infection, drink it all.” She tenderly stroked his brow as he swallowed down the last potion and smiled when his eyes opened slowly, they were glazed and dull but still the beautiful green she had come to adore.

“My cub…” He murmured and reached out a shaky hand to touch her face. “I feel my time with you is at an end.” He caressed her cheek, running his thumb over the tears that were steadily dripping down her face.

“Hush…” She whispered and bent down to kiss him. “I’m not giving you up without a fight.”

Wrapping her fingers around his large hand, she kissed the palm and looked up at Regulus, Remus and Bill. “We must do the spell, there are only four of us but I am sure we can make do.”

“Five,” came a quiet voice behind her and she turned in shock as Sirius stepped out of the shadows and touched her shoulder gently. “I will be your fifth.”

“Do you realise that you have to want him to survive? You have hated Fenrir for years, you’ve seen what he has done and can do. Are you sure that deep down in your soul you want him to survive?”

For the first time in her life, she saw a conflicted Sirius Black, his grey eyes drifted to his brother who was also on the verge of tears over his leader’s impending death. “He kept my brother safe for years, gave him a life I could never hope for. For that, I am grateful. I have seen what his influence has done to you, Hermione and how much you love him; I couldn’t in good conscience let him die without helping.”

Hermione gulped and stood before him, a soft smile playing on her lips as she reached up to cup his face. “You are a good wizard, Sirius Black.”

“Why thank you, madam,” He said softly and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger on her bruised skin.

“When you two are finished with the love in…” Regulus snapped from behind them, receiving two angry glares for his troubles.

“Shut up, Reggie,” Sirius said and pulled a pot of powder from the mantle. “Floo powder will work as our protective circle.” He handed the pot to Hermione who tested the consistency between her fingers.

“It will work, not as good as chalk but we can’t afford to be picky.” She spread the powder into a pentagon then handed back the empty pot to Sirius.

“I will take the top point as it is the strongest, Remus, Regulus, take right and left and Bill and Sirius take the bottom right and left, although they still require a lot of power they are the weakest points in the pentagon.”

She took a deep breath and accio’ed a knife from the kitchen. Thankfully, the Order had the foresight of removing all the silver utensils and replacing them with Muggle stainless steel. “I will pass the book around to each person to do their part.” The wizards nodded and Hermione brought the knife to her palm, cutting neatly across her pale skin and squeezing until the blood ran free. “I offer my blood to Fenrir Greyback for his love and companionship, to bring him back from the brink of death.” A spark of magic shot out of 

the cut on her hand and a stream of blood ran towards Fenrir like a river and swirled around him suspended in midair.

Hermione passed the book to Regulus who cut his palm. “I offer my blood to Fenrir, for his continued protection and leadership, to bring him back from the brink of death.”

His blood mingled over Fenrir’s body with Hermione’s after it hissed loudly and Regulus passed the book to Remus who was shaking madly.

“I-I offer my blood to Fenrir, for the life he gave me, for the love he bestowed upon me and to bring him back from the brink of death.”

The blood hissed again as Remus’s joined the other two and he passed the book to Bill who read quickly and cut his hand, much like the others. “I offer my blood to Fenrir, for saving me from a half life, making me whole again and to bring him back from the brink of death.” Bill’s blood joined the others and he handed the book to Sirius who was pale and nervous.

“I offer my blood to Fenrir,” His eyes flicked to Regulus who was watching his brother intently. “For protecting my brother when I was unable to, for giving him a life that helped him flourish and for loving him like I never could,” Hermione felt her heart clench as a single tear dripped down Sirius’s cheek. “And to bring him back from the brink of death.”

The blood swirled around Fenrir’s head and then in a crack of magic, his mouth fell open and the blood shot down his throat, an agonizing scream fell from his lips and his face went blue like he was choking. Hermione took a step forward but was stopped by Regulus screaming that the ritual wasn’t complete and she had to stay where she was.

“We offer our blood to Fenrir Greyback, to bring him back from the brink of death.” The five chanted together over and over, all eyes on his arched back and blue face.

“Do y-you accept our offering?” Hermione stuttered, desperately trying to keep a hold of her panic.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity and then everything seemed to happen at once, the blood stuck in Fenrir’s throat dissolved into his body and the wind picked up, alerting the pentagon to the elements approval, it was time to begin the second part of the spell.

Hermione brandished her wand and gestured for the others to do the same. “Diligo, Vita, Animus.” The five intoned and magic spewed from their wands and into Fenrir’s wound, it erupted up through his body and sent waves of light streaming from every part of him. “Keep going!” Remus cried and began the chant again.

They chanted together, tears streaming down their faces, as all hope seemed to be lost. Hermione’s throat was raw and aching, rasping out as she spoke the spell over and over. She could hear the others were struggling to but they did not stop, if anything the power levels in the room seemed to increase. Light flashed and power flowed in and our of their bodies, until finally with a scream they all fell to their knees and every piece of glass smashed, sending sharp shards towards the each one. The spell seemed to explode around them, rendering the glass to harmless sand and filling the room with an eerie silence.

As the room cleared, Hermione heard a gasp from Fenrir in the center of their pentagon. She crawled forwards, sobbing loudly as he sat up, arms outstretched and eyes hungry for his mate. “Do not cry, cub,” He murmured and gathered her into his lap, nuzzling her neck with his lips and purring softly. “You saved me.”

“We all saved you, my love. I told you that I wouldn’t be able to live without you, what part of that didn’t you understand? I would do anything for you.”

“Such a prize.” He murmured again and tilted her chin so their lips touched, magic seemed to spark between them and with a moan, and she pushed her tongue between his lips, allowing him to caress her everywhere with his hands. “Thank you, gentlemen.” Fenrir addressed the four wizards who were watching the pair and smiling. “For saving my life and for protecting my mate. It is a deed that will never be forgotten.”

He stood shakily with Hermione in his arms and accio’ed her wand. “We will be taking our leave, you may join us whenever you desire.” He addressed his cubs and with a sly, albeit weary smile, apparated them away.


	11. Becoming one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of The Darkness Within. I truly hope you liked it and thank you to all those who reviewed, I love you all dearly! Kisses and hugs…MM

“You’re still weak!” Hermione protested as Fenrir wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to devour her neck greedily.

“Hush.” He commanded, teeth scraping over her mark and his wet tongue laving her pulse.

“We can’t do this…” She said weakly, whimpering as his bit into her harshly.

“I said to hush,” His voice was deep and gruff, sending shivers up her spine and a low moan from her lips. “I need you, like I’ve never needed anyone before. Let me feel you.”

“I almost lost you.” She whispered and pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him hard and pushing all her frustrations through. “Stupid wolf, taking a curse for me, and then getting yourself stabbed.”

He chuckled and knelt on the soft earth, keeping her wrapped firmly around his body. “Cub…” He murmured against her lips, nipping and sucking as she writhed beneath him. “I promised I would never leave you…did you doubt me?” He gave her a sly smirk then bit down hard on her soft lip, moaning deeply when her blood entered his mouth. “It wasn’t his place to touch you.” His eyes flashed amber for the briefest of moments but Hermione knew he was thinking back to the battlefield. “You are mine, my sweet wolf, mine alone to touch, mine alone to discipline and mine alone…” He licked the wound on her lip, “…to fuck.”

She whimpered and with a whispered spell felt her clothes vanish and his hot hard body touch hers. “So crude.” She smiled shakily, trying to hold onto the last sliver of control.

“You love it and you love me.” He seemed almost cocky and smug at the knowledge that she loved him and when she didn’t deny his statement he continued touching her, tongue drawing lazy circles around her nipple.

“Do you love me, Fenrir?” She asked, cursing inwardly at the insecurity in her voice.

“Do you really believe I would take a curse for you, pet, if I didn’t love you?” His lips caressed her neck and his nose nuzzled her soft skin gently. “You are my cub, my one and only.”

She whimpered again, from his heartfelt sentiments and the pure unadulterated desire in his eyes. “Make love to me?”

He growled darkly and pushed her legs further apart. “Make love?” His brow rose and lips quirked as he stared into her darkened brown eyes.

“Yes!” She said indignantly as he slowly moved against her, his hardness trapped along the length of her soaking pussy.

“I don’t make love, cub, but I will worship you in ways that will leave you breathless.” He growled, positioning himself at her wet, ready opening. “If you want lovemaking go to Lupin…I’m your mate…” with that, he thrust into her savagely, sending them both up the forest floor in a keening howl of pleasure and pain. “I’m your alpha…” He rasped and thrust again. “I take what I need,” another savage thrust. “And give you what you crave…” His last words were muffled as his head dropped to her shoulder and he buried his face into her mass of curls, taking her hard and fast, groaning and growling as his deep thrusts took her into oblivion.

“Tell me…tell me how much you love me.” He growled against her ear, biting down on her lobe as he gripped her hips for leverage.

“I love you!” She cried out, back arching painfully as one final brutal thrust sent her cascading over the edge into bliss. “I love you, Fenrir.”

She felt the air leave her lungs as he took her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue explored her mouth deftly, every inch was his, every part of her body was his and her soul…it would always belong to him.

“Come, cub.” He said softly, caressing her cheek and staring down at her in wonder. “Let us bathe…before the pack returns and we are forced out of our seclusion.”

~*~*~

The stream was cool and light against their skin, Hermione had wanted to bathe in the house but Fenrir refused and she found that she was loath to deny him anything he desired. In fact, if he requested she burn the house to the ground she would have complied. Of course, as soon as his back was turned she accio’ed her body wash from the house and proceeded to slather it all over his blood stained back, and although he grunted and growled at her, he stood still and let her small hands caress him.

“I smell like a fruit.” He scowled down at her as she turned him around and lathered his chest, scraping her nails over his nipples and smiling smugly when a soft purr fell from his lips.

“I like fruit…” She murmured and trailed her hands beneath the water, lavishing attention on his most private parts. “And I like the way you smell normally but you’ve been through a trying night and you have blood on you.” Tears welled in her eyes as she touched the expanse of skin that the sword had penetrated.

“You truly were upset that I almost died?”

She looked up into his forest green eyes and blinked slowly, tears dripping from her lashes and onto her pale cheeks. “You doubt how much I love you, Fenrir?” She tried to keep the hurt from her voice but failed miserably.

He cupped her face; his touch was gentle and his face serious as he stared down at her. “It has been only a few short weeks since you accepted your position within my pack.”

“And that makes my feelings any less strong?” She moved her hands slowly up his chest and cupped his neck. “I have been fighting my feelings for years, fighting where I truly belonged and that was always with you. I was a fool not to have noticed it sooner and to keep the tiny spark of hope that I would one day be normal,” Hermione sighed deeply and leaned forward to kiss his chest. “This is my normal…” She gestured to the forest and to where the sounds of apparition could be heard, heralding the arrival of the pack. “You are my mate, Fenrir, and I couldn’t wish for a better life.” Another tear escaped down her cheek and in a rare show of tenderness, he licked away the salty droplet.

“I’m pleased to hear that,” He murmured, chuckling when she gasped, the second set of hands had dipped below the water and was touching her intimately.

“We’re both pleased to hear it.” She smiled and leaned back into Remus’s strong embrace. He kissed her shoulder and leaned forward as Fenrir bent down to nuzzle his nose against his precious cub. “Is there room for one more in the pack?”

Fenrir growled softly and answered Remus with a bruising kiss, their tongues duelled fiercely and Hermione whimpered by the sheer force of their desire washing over her.

“Oh, Merlin…” She bit her lip as Fenrir’s hand tangled in Remus’s hair and ravaged him brutally.

“Thank you, cub.” Fenrir said softly against his lover’s lips.

“It looks like we’re left to our own devices.” Hermione snorted when Regulus’s haughty voice broke through their lusty haze and then the light ripple of the water as he and Bill entered the stream and moved towards them.

“I am pleased you are well.” Regulus said and let out a whine when Fenrir pulled him into his embrace.

“It appears I have a lot of thanking to do this day.” He licked along Regulus’s neck, sending the wolf keening in delight at the attention his leader bestowed upon him. “It has been a long time since I tasted you, Regulus.” His hands dipped under the water and Regulus’s head flew back, a low moan tearing from his throat as his alpha’s hands worked slowly on his hardness. “I am giving our new cub to you.”

His eyes flicked to Bill who was sniffing Hermione’s neck and growling softly, standing close but not touching. Fenrir felt a spike of possessiveness as he watched Hermione begin to react to their new cub’s desire and roughly pushed Regulus away. “Come here.” He ordered gruffly, green eyes piercing through Bill.

Bill for his part looked unconcerned and merely smirked, sauntering through the water as it lapped around his slender waist. “She smells good.” He offered, eyes darkening as Fenrir let out a warning growl.

“You belong to Regulus. You will not touch my mate.” He hissed and wrapped his fingers in Bill’s long red hair, pulling him flush against his muscled chest. “You will still answer to me,” He murmured and kissed Bill hard before shoving him towards Regulus. “He will need to be disciplined.”

Regulus nodded then gave Bill a dark leer before pushing him towards the embankment without a further glance back.

“Fenrir…” He heard his sweet mate’s voice and felt his cock twitch again, not surprised in the least that she was able to stimulate him so quickly after taking her.

He took in the sight before him and smirked darkly. Remus was staring at him heatedly from behind Hermione, his hands palming her breasts and lips attacking her neck. “Well isn’t this a vision…” He murmured and stalked towards them. He instantly found Hermione’s neck and lavished her scar with his tongue.

“Ohhh, Fenrir.” She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, lost to the sensation of Remus and her mate worshipping her.

“You are a beauty.” He whispered in her ear and growled when he felt Remus’s hand wrap around his cock. “My two cubs…so willing…so eager to please me.”

“I love you.” Hermione gripped his face tightly and kissed him. “And I love you, Remus.” Her head fell back onto her lover’s shoulder and she kissed him passionately, pushing her tongue between his lips and devouring him.

“I love you. too.” Remus whispered, tears welling in his eyes. He tenderly stroked her face, amazed this young witch had come so far and thanking every day she chose to forgive him and bestow her love upon him.

Fenrir smirked again, thoroughly amused by his young cub’s sentiment and more than a little touched that she loved him. Of course, it pleased him greatly that Remus was back with the pack, his beautiful cub, finally reunited with his family and with his lover.

“Remus,” Fenrir growled and kissed him again, hard and demanding as his fingers delved between Hermione’s thighs, feeling her hot and slick even in the cool water.

Remus thrust lightly against Hermione’s arse as Fenrir devoured his mouth, moaning when her small hand wrapped around his length and began pumping him. She gasped and his eyes flew open, Fenrir was staring at him wickedly and Hermione was gripping his cock so hard it was painful. “Do you want to fuck her, Remus?” Fenrir murmured and grunted as his cock entered his mate. “With my come dripping from her…” Another grunt as Hermione whined and released Remus’s cock to claw at Fenrir’s back. “Or perhaps you would like her pretty little arse…tight and warm…gripping your cock…you like pain don’t you, cub?” He growled and turned his eyes to Hermione who was whimpering with need, hands now pulling tightly on his short hair, mouth parted, breath falling from her lips in ragged pants. “Fuck her.” He ordered gruffly and stilled inside Hermione, bending his head he kissed her tenderly and licked along the seam of her lips. “He is the only one I will allow to touch you…my precious mate.” He touched her face and gave her a genuine smile that looked almost predatory. “He is ours to touch.”

His words were cut short as Hermione screeched, Remus was gripping her hips and entering her slowly, the pain shot through her and she held onto Fenrir tightly, whimpering and sobbing. “Relax…” He ordered. “Accept him…he wants you just as much as I do, cub. Let him in…let him worship you.”

Another whimper fell from her lips but she did as he asked, relaxing her muscles as with a loud moan, Remus thrust inside her. “Ohhh, Merlin!” She cried as the two wolves began to move sinuously inside her, deep, long strokes, hard and impatient. Three bodies moving together as one, three souls bound together by a curse. They caressed her, in the cool stream; in the sunlight of the day they saved him.

He would forever protect them, guard them with his life and they would worship him, revere him above all others and most of all…they would love him.

~*~*~ Two Years Later ~*~*~

“They found him.” Fenrir’s grin was wicked as he bent down to kiss Hermione. “He was not pleased to see me or Remus.”

He knelt before her as she sat in the parlour of their home, fire roaring merrily. Even after all these years he still loved her as much as he did the day she was marked. She had changed a lot over the years, from a scared schoolgirl to a beautiful commanding witch, who could render him speechless with a mere smile. Now she had become even more of a prize, as she was full with his child and his family would live on with her eyes.

“You rescued him anyway?” She smiled hopefully and he nodded.

“I promised you I would, and when have I ever let you down?”

“Where is he now?” She asked, ignoring his questions and cradling Fenrir’s face against her belly as he nuzzled her.

“He is back with his family…albeit it worse for wear, a few nice scars and of course, a great deal of Lycanthropy in his veins.”

“Merlin, he was changed?” Hermione asked, shocked.

Fenrir snorted and shook his head. “They bit him in their human form.”

“Ohhh…that’s so cruel!”

“He deserved it.” Came a new voice and Hermione smiled as Remus entered the room, dipping his head he kissed her softly and cupped her cheeks. “Ronald is being taken care of by his mother but he will be welcomed into our pack should he decide to become one with his gift.”

Remus had finally embraced his inner wolf and became one with Moony. He had changed somewhat, was abit more aggressive and quick to temper, but he was still her Remus, kind and gentle, sweet and loving. He would jump through hoops to please her and many a night they spent sitting by the fire reading to each other, holding hands or merely touching. Fenrir understood that they needed their time alone, as did Hermione when he wished to be with Remus. The order had surprisingly accepted Remus’s decision to join the pack and with the Ministry’s new laws, they were able to gain employment and move around their world with ease.

Bill’s departure from the Wizarding world was felt the most by the Weasley family who tried in vain to convince him that he would be accepted without prejudice back into their family, but by that stage he was far too involved with Regulus to ever leave. For his part, Regulus and Sirius managed to form a bond, thanks to the spell that saved Fenrir’s life.

touched the expanse of skin that the sword had penetrated.

“You truly were upset that I almost died?”

She looked up into his forest green eyes and blinked slowly, tears dripping from her lashes and onto her pale cheeks. “You doubt how much I love you, Fenrir?” She tried to keep the hurt from her voice but failed miserably.

He cupped her face; his touch was gentle and his face serious as he stared down at her. “It has been only a few short weeks since you accepted your position within my pack.”

“And that makes my feelings any less strong?” She moved her hands slowly up his chest and cupped his neck. “I have been fighting my feelings for years, fighting where I truly belonged and that was always with you. I was a fool not to have noticed it sooner and to keep the tiny spark of hope that I would one day be normal,” Hermione sighed deeply and leaned forward to kiss his chest. “This is my normal…” She gestured to the forest and to where the sounds of apparition could be heard, heralding the arrival of the pack. “You are my mate, Fenrir, and I couldn’t wish for a better life.” Another tear escaped down her cheek and in a rare show of tenderness, he licked away the salty droplet.

“I’m pleased to hear that,” He murmured, chuckling when she gasped, the second set of hands had dipped below the water and was touching her intimately.

“We’re both pleased to hear it.” She smiled and leaned back into Remus’s strong embrace. He kissed her shoulder and leaned forward as Fenrir bent down to nuzzle his nose against his precious cub. “Is there room for one more in the pack?”

Fenrir growled softly and answered Remus with a bruising kiss, their tongues duelled fiercely and Hermione whimpered by the sheer force of their desire washing over her.

“Oh, Merlin…” She bit her lip as Fenrir’s hand tangled in Remus’s hair and ravaged him brutally.

“Thank you, cub.” Fenrir said softly against his lover’s lips.

“It looks like we’re left to our own devices.” Hermione snorted when Regulus’s haughty voice broke through their lusty haze and then the light ripple of the water as he and Bill entered the stream and moved towards them.

“I am pleased you are well.” Regulus said and let out a whine when Fenrir pulled him into his embrace.

“It appears I have a lot of thanking to do this day.” He licked along Regulus’s neck, sending the wolf keening in delight at the attention his leader bestowed upon him. “It has been a long time since I tasted you, Regulus.” His hands dipped under the water and Regulus’s head flew back, a low moan tearing from his throat as his alpha’s hands worked slowly on his hardness. “I am giving our new cub to you.”

His eyes flicked to Bill who was sniffing Hermione’s neck and growling softly, standing close but not touching. Fenrir felt a spike of possessiveness as he watched Hermione begin to react to their new cub’s desire and roughly pushed Regulus away. “Come here.” He ordered gruffly, green eyes piercing through Bill.

Bill for his part looked unconcerned and merely smirked, sauntering through the water as it lapped around his slender waist. “She smells good.” He offered, eyes darkening as Fenrir let out a warning growl.

“You belong to Regulus. You will not touch my mate.” He hissed and wrapped his fingers in Bill’s long red hair, pulling him flush against his muscled chest. “You will still answer to me,” He murmured and kissed Bill hard before shoving him towards Regulus. “He will need to be disciplined.”

Regulus nodded then gave Bill a dark leer before pushing him towards the embankment without a further glance back.

“Fenrir…” He heard his sweet mate’s voice and felt his cock twitch again, not surprised in the least that she was able to stimulate him so quickly after taking her.

He took in the sight before him and smirked darkly. Remus was staring at him heatedly from behind Hermione, his hands palming her breasts and lips attacking her neck. “Well isn’t this a vision…” He murmured and stalked towards them. He instantly found Hermione’s neck and lavished her scar with his tongue.

“Ohhh, Fenrir.” She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, lost to the sensation of Remus and her mate worshipping her.

“You are a beauty.” He whispered in her ear and growled when he felt Remus’s hand wrap around his cock. “My two cubs…so willing…so eager to please me.”

“I love you.” Hermione gripped his face tightly and kissed him. “And I love you, Remus.” Her head fell back onto her lover’s shoulder and she kissed him passionately, pushing her tongue between his lips and devouring him.

“I love you. too.” Remus whispered, tears welling in his eyes. He tenderly stroked her face, amazed this young witch had come so far and thanking every day she chose to forgive him and bestow her love upon him.

Fenrir smirked again, thoroughly amused by his young cub’s sentiment and more than a little touched that she loved him. Of course, it pleased him greatly that Remus was back with the pack, his beautiful cub, finally reunited with his family and with his lover.

“Remus,” Fenrir growled and kissed him again, hard and demanding as his fingers delved between Hermione’s thighs, feeling her hot and slick even in the cool water.

Remus thrust lightly against Hermione’s arse as Fenrir devoured his mouth, moaning when her small hand wrapped around his length and began pumping him. She gasped and his eyes flew open, Fenrir was staring at him wickedly and Hermione was gripping his cock so hard it was painful. “Do you want to fuck her, Remus?” Fenrir murmured and grunted as his cock entered his mate. “With my come dripping from her…” Another grunt as Hermione whined and released Remus’s cock to claw at Fenrir’s back. “Or perhaps you would like her pretty little arse…tight and warm…gripping your cock…you like pain don’t you, cub?” He growled and turned his eyes to Hermione who was whimpering with need, hands now pulling tightly on his short hair, mouth parted, breath falling from her lips in ragged pants. “Fuck her.” He ordered gruffly and stilled inside Hermione, bending his head he kissed her tenderly and licked along the seam of her lips. “He is the only one I will allow to touch you…my precious mate.” He touched her face and gave her a genuine smile that looked almost predatory. “He is ours to touch.”

His words were cut short as Hermione screeched, Remus was gripping her hips and entering her slowly, the pain shot through her and she held onto Fenrir tightly, whimpering and sobbing. “Relax…” He ordered. “Accept him…he wants you just as much as I do, cub. Let him in…let him worship you.”

Another whimper fell from her lips but she did as he asked, relaxing her muscles as with a loud moan, Remus thrust inside her. “Ohhh, Merlin!” She cried as the two wolves began to move sinuously inside her, deep, long strokes, hard and impatient. Three bodies moving together as one, three souls bound together by a curse. They caressed her, in the cool stream; in the sunlight of the day they saved him.

He would forever protect them, guard them with his life and they would worship him, revere him above all others and most of all…they would love him.

~*~*~ Two Years Later ~*~*~

“They found him.” Fenrir’s grin was wicked as he bent down to kiss Hermione. “He was not pleased to see me or Remus.”

He knelt before her as she sat in the parlour of their home, fire roaring merrily. Even after all these years he still loved her as much as he did the day she was marked. She had changed a lot over the years, from a scared schoolgirl to a beautiful commanding witch, who could render him speechless with a mere smile. Now she had become even more of a prize, as she was full with his child and his family would live on with her eyes.

“You rescued him anyway?” She smiled hopefully and he nodded.

“I promised you I would, and when have I ever let you down?”

“Where is he now?” She asked, ignoring his questions and cradling Fenrir’s face against her belly as he nuzzled her.

“He is back with his family…albeit it worse for wear, a few nice scars and of course, a great deal of Lycanthropy in his veins.”

“Merlin, he was changed?” Hermione asked, shocked.

Fenrir snorted and shook his head. “They bit him in their human form.”

“Ohhh…that’s so cruel!”

“He deserved it.” Came a new voice and Hermione smiled as Remus entered the room, dipping his head he kissed her softly and cupped her cheeks. “Ronald is being taken care of by his mother but he will be welcomed into our pack should he decide to become one with his gift.”

Remus had finally embraced his inner wolf and became one with Moony. He had changed somewhat, was abit more aggressive and quick to temper, but he was still her Remus, kind and gentle, sweet and loving. He would jump through hoops to please her and many a night they spent sitting by the fire reading to each other, holding hands or merely touching. Fenrir understood that they needed their time alone, as did Hermione when he wished to be with Remus. The order had surprisingly accepted Remus’s decision to join the pack and with the Ministry’s new laws, they were able to gain employment and move around their world with ease.

Bill’s departure from the Wizarding world was felt the most by the Weasley family who tried in vain to convince him that he would be accepted without prejudice back into their family, but by that stage he was far too involved with Regulus to ever leave. For his part, Regulus and Sirius managed to form a bond, thanks to the spell that saved Fenrir’s life. They were closer than ever before and Sirius visited the pack often to see his brother and convey messages of love from the Order.

She missed Harry the most out of everyone and knew he was still struggling with the loss of his two best friends. He had only started to owl recently, finally over his guilt of abandoning the one witch who had stuck by him. Ron’s disappearance had been easier for him to handle, knowing the wizard brought his circumstances upon himself. Attacking the leader of a pack without provocation resulted in him being kidnapped from his bed and used for over a year as a brother pack’s whore. Only recently had Hermione been able to convince Fenrir and Remus to rescue the abused wizard from his fate. Although her former friend had almost cost the life of her mate, she had forgiven him a long time ago.

Hermione was happy and that’s all that really mattered. The outside world, her old life, it no longer held appeal to the young witch. She loved Fenrir and thanked every day for the night he cursed her and every day since that he loved her back.

 


End file.
